One Band One Dream
by mamia11
Summary: New Resonance is Maka's band. Lost Souls is Soul's band. Both amazing bands with the same dream of becoming the number one band in the country. Problem is that there fighting for second so far as Midnight Madness is number one on the charts. Now both bands will join together, but with much difficulty as both leaders can't stand each other! Will they achieve their dream in the end?
1. Splitting The Band

**Hey guys it's been a long time since I've done a Soul Eater fanfic, but after much success from my other fanfic "Small Town Girl" I decided to do another music fnafic with Soul and Maka. Now first before I get started I want to say that all the rights go to the creators of Soul Eater and that I don't own any of it, also all the right to the songs I list through out this fanfic go to the right of the artist or songwriter and that I don't own any of it. I will address the song and then the artist to show that I do not own any part of it. I hope you guys will enjoy this new adventure full of music and love with Maka and Soul as I have a lot of ideas for this fanfic. Also guys please review, favorite, follow, and leave a message for me on a comment or question you have as it really helps me out a lot. I'm so excited for making this new fanfic, however I'll say this now that I will try to post as much as I can but there is no certainty when I will be posting, so please be on the look out. I'll try to at least post once a week or more if I can, but no promises. I hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic just like with my story "Small Town Girl" and I'll guys later so . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Splitting The Bands

Maka's POV

"You've got to be kidding me!?" I argued.

"Maka, please it's-!" Maria exclaimed, but I shook my head and waved my hand to her.

"How could you sign us off on this . . . this . . . stupid contract? Need I remind you that I am this band's leader!" I shouted.

Soon my bandmates Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki came from there dressing rooms and saw how pissed I was. Liz played the lead guitar, sings back up, and a few other instruments when needed. Patti plays drums, sings back up, and a few other instruments when needed just like her sister. Tsubaki plays bass and sings back up. I'm the leader of this band and play lead guitar sometimes as well as a few other instruments, but mostly I'm the main lead singer. I saw them slowly hide behind the doors as if I couldn't see them. Honestly though I was too pissed to even care. I saw Maria my manager sigh as she placed her hand on her head rubbing her temples.

"Maka we had no choice, ok!? If there was any other way I would have chosen that alternative in a heartbeat!" Maria shouted, but I shook my head.

"You did make a choice though. If you think you can convince me to even think about joining their band . . . Then you don't know me at all. I started "New Resonance" and we're staying as "New Resonance". Come on girls we've got a concert to do!" I shouted.

They immediately fell from there sort of hiding spots as I looked to them as they stared back at me. I turned away from Maria without another word and walked off with the girls following close behind me.

"Maka," Liz started, but I stopped her.

"I'm not talking about any of this until we're done with our concert tonight, got it?" I spoke as they gave soft yeses.

I sighed deeply as we were now backstage and I could hear from behind the curtains our adoring fans cheering us on. I smiled a little to that and then turned to the girls and gave them a little pep talk before going on.

"Ok guys before we go out there and rock the show tonight, I just want to say whatever happens after this . . . I'm proud and happy to have been a member of _this_ band that we formed together. I've made a lot of memories with you guys and you're the greatest friends, I could have ever asked for. I love you guys." I smiled as they smiled back and I felt them all hug me tightly.

"We love you to Maka," Tsubaki stated.

"Always and forever!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Patti chimed as I laughed and looked at all of them.

"Alright, let's give them a show they won't forget!" I shouted as they all nodded.

I turned toward the stage and started to walk out on stage where I could hear millions of our fans scream and cheering our names. I waved to them along with my bandmates and saw how the crowd grew even louder as we took our places. I stood in my place and then held the mic tightly in my hands as I spoke to the crowd.

"Thank you guys so much for coming out here tonight! It means the world to us, to have you all here tonight! We are "New Resonance" and tonight we're going to rock this show, so are you guys ready!?" I shouted as they all screamed and cheered.

"YES!" They screamed and that was out cue now.

The music began to play in the background as I closed my eyes slowly listening to the sound and beat to the music. I let myself be drowned to the music and right when it was my cue I opened my eyes and became a totally different person. A new me . . . **(Rock Show By Halestorm)**

**Little girl  
You like it loud  
Come alive in the middle of a crowd  
You wanna scream  
You wanna shout  
Get excited when the lights go down**

As I sang this verse I acted a little seductive to get the crowd's attention mostly as I swayed my body to the music. I held the mic in my right hand and held the mic stand in my left as I titled my head back a little letting my hair fall a little. Most of the boys though in the front nearly lost it as I grinned a little to that as I kept singing.

**At the rock show  
You'll be right in the front row  
Heart and soul, they both know  
It's where you gotta be**

I then turned my attention back to the crowd and stared at them as I sang. I slowly let go of the mic stand and walked slowly to toward the crowd as I as sang with all my heart and soul.

**Little girl, there you are  
All the lighters looking just like stars  
Sing along, feel the sound  
Take a ride on the hands of the crowd  
Here it comes, the moment when  
You know you'll never be the same again  
Power chord, see the light  
You found your place in the world tonight**

**At the rock show  
You'll be right in the front row  
Heart and soul, they both know  
It's where we gotta be  
Yeah at the rock show  
Getting high on the solo  
So what if it's crazy?  
That's gonna be me**

As I sang I let my body move with the music as I sang everything I had as my voice got louder and louder. They crowd started to cheer more as I saw them getting excited in their seats as I sang for them. I even winked to the crowd a few times and they grew even louder.

**This goes out to anyone one  
Whose heart beats like a kick drum  
When a bitchin' riff comes  
Knows the words to every line, every time  
And you know you gotta go get some, get pumped  
Find yourself and lose it**

There was a long guitar solo played by Liz who rocked it as the crowd loved it. Then when I started to sing I changed things up a bit making it a different feel for the music.

**At the rock show  
I'm looking at the front row  
Heart and soul, we both know  
It's where we gotta be  
Yeah at the rock show  
We're reaching for the high notes  
So what if we're crazy?  
You're coming with me  
You're coming with me  
You're coming with me  
So what if it's crazy?  
It's where we gotta be  
At the rock show**

When the song ended I saw the crowd scream with joy as I looked to my bandmates and smiled to them and laughed a little in shock. They cheered as well and smiled as I looked back to the crowd and nodded. We played a few more songs for them and then it finally came to an end as we wrapped up the last song and said our god-byes before walking off stage. Once we were backstage, I already saw Maria coming toward us and before she could speak to me, I lifted my hand a moment and then sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but fine." I spoke as she lifted up an eyebrow to me.

"Fine," She repeated and I nodded and looked at me with my hand down.

"I'll go along with this little facade of yours about combining our band with . . . _theirs. _However know this; I'm still doing things my way along with our style of music. This band won't change for them and it's something I think we can all agree on." I stated as I looked to my friends for back up as they crossed their arms and nodded as I looked back at Maria.

"This band is what we created and started together. I'm not going to let that other band try to change that." I said.

"I know Maka . . . Still in order for your guys dreams to becoming number one in this country, then this is the only way. Both our band and _theirs_ are going back and forth between second and third place on the charts. Number one still belongs to "Midnight Madness" our biggest competitor. Both Stein and I have agreed to let you guys meet each other's band and test the waters on how well you guys will work together as one single band. However, nothing is determined, until you all come up with an agreement with each other. However, for the sake of your dreams in coming true this maybe your only option." Maria explained as I looked to my friends and sighed.

"I know, but this isn't going to be just that easy. We've had rival band battles in the past with each other. I'm surprised you even got them to agree to consider us one band." I replied as I saw balls of sweat roll down Maria's face as she looked away as I stared at her.

"They did agree didn't they?" I questioned as she gave a hollow laugh and spoke.

"Funny thing about that . . . Stein said he would talk to them tonight at their concert and let me know later. I haven't heard from him yet to be honest." Maria admitted as I laughed hollowly as I walked away in disbelief as my friends tried to catch up with me.

"Maka wait!" Liz shouted, but I kept walking.

So it's _their _ultimate decision now whether we meet or not. I gave another hollow laugh before snapping out of it. No matter what decision they make, I won't let them off so easy . . .

Soul's POV

"You really got me Stein! Ha! Funny joke man!" I exclaimed as I started to get ready to head on stage with my members.

"It wasn't a joke Soul, I'm being serious." Stein said sternly as I looked back at him.

"Well I'm not. You must be kidding me, if you actually think I'd join _them_. What a joke! What a laugh!" I exclaimed laughing hollowly.

"Soul," Kid spoke, but I stopped him.

"My answer is no and that's final!" I stated.

"Who needs stars like them, when we've got the biggest star here!?" Black Star stated as I pointed to him and grinned.

"My point exactly, now we've got a concert to do. Unless you'd rather continue this chat and make our fans wait more." I smirked as he frowned to me as he pushed his glasses closer to his face.

"In order for your dreams to come true in being number one, this is necessary Soul. You're both great bands, but together you'd be incredible. Maria and I have already made a contract and if I recall you made a contract with me as your manager. Now of this would be even possible if it wasn't for me. Your band and everything." Stein explained as I growled.

"I started this band and in our contract I can leave anytime I want." I started, but then Stein grinned.

"Is that what you really want? After working so hard to get to where you are now?" He questioned as I frowned and turned away from him walking to stage with Kid and Black Star following behind saying nothing.

"I'm serious Soul, if there was any other way I would have taken it!" Stein exclaimed, but I gave another laugh.

The moment we got one stage the crowd screamed and cheered our names. I saw the girls in the front and winked to them as they squealed as I shook my head. We got situated into our positions and when I got the mic in my hand I started to speak.

"Hey guys glad to see you all here tonight! We are "Lost Souls"! I along with my bandmates can't thank you enough for coming here tonight so let's get this night started!" I shouted as they screamed in agreement.

Kid handed me the electric guitar as I started to adjust it. Kid played lead or bass depending on what song we played and would sing with me sometimes. Black Star plays the drums. I am the lead singer, I play lead guitar, and various of other instruments. Soon the music began to play and I grinned to the crowd as I began to play. **(Freakshow by Skillet)**

**Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!  
Come and see  
Things your eyes won't believe!  
Some say they are aliens  
Some say they are stranger  
Some say they are not of this world  
We will not conform to the madness,  
Whether they scorn or whether they attack us  
Come one, come all,  
Welcome to the Freakshow!**

The intro went on first as I played along with my bandmates the main chords as the intro played out. Soon my part to sing came next and I flashed a grin before singing.

**Welcome to the Freakshow  
Step up, status quo  
Hope you enjoyed the ride  
Welcome to the Freakshow  
We got horns and halos  
We ain't afraid and ain't buying a lie**

**Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it  
Guess you don't even know who I am  
I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it  
Time to make my final stand**

As I started to sing my heart out, I could hear the crowd screaming with joy and excitement as I played the guitar and sand to them. I moved closer to the front row and winked at a few girls and held one girls hand who then slowly fainted as I flashed a grin to the rest of the girls as they squealed.

**Welcome to the Freakshow  
This is where the freaks go  
This is the place that they can never take away  
Welcome to the Freakshow  
We don't ever need no  
One to tell us who to be, how to think  
I don't care what they believe  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the Freakshow**

**Welcome to the outcast  
Take a step across the tracks  
We ain't got nothing to prove  
Don't need your smiling face  
Don't need your head to shake  
'Cause it's my life to live and I ain't living for you**

**Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it  
Guess you don't even know who I am  
I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it  
Time to make my final stand**

**Welcome to the Freakshow  
This is where the freaks go  
This is the place that they can never take away  
Welcome to the Freakshow  
We don't ever need no  
One to tell us who to be, how to think  
I don't care what they believe  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the Freakshow**

Soon Kid and I did our guitar solos that made the crowd scream louder and cheer our names.

**I'm a freak naturally  
Just how I want to be  
You're a freak just like me  
I'm a freak naturally  
Just how I want to be  
You're a freak just like me**

**Welcome to the Freakshow  
This is where the freaks go  
This is the place that they can never take away  
Welcome to the Freakshow  
We don't ever need no  
One to tell us who to be, how to think  
I don't care what they believe**

As I continued to sing with everything I got, the crowd grew even louder. I looked back at my members who smiled to me as we kept going with everything we had. I let the music take over me now as I wrapped up the song with fire in my heart.

**Freakshow, Freakshow  
The place that they can never take away  
Freakshow, Freakshow  
The place that they can never take away**

**Welcome to the Freakshow  
Welcome to the Freakshow**

As soon as the song ended the crowd burst into cheer as they screamed our names as we waved to them. Soon we got off stage after a couple of more songs. I saw Stein smoking at the edge of the wall waiting for me, but I still wasn't in the mood to talk to him after what he told me. I tried to walk past him, but then he placed his hand on my shoulder and then handed me something.

"What's this?" I spoke.

"You're contract. In it stated that I legally own the band "Lost Souls" after signing off for you label and everything. In other words if you don't do as I say, you can kiss your band good-bye because I'll have all the rights to it." Stein stated shocking me as I took a look at the contract and growled, but then he spoke again.

"Soul, I'm not saying that "Lost Souls" will no longer exist. However, this is the best shot we have in getting you guys into being number one in the country! The last few years you and _their _band have been competing for second place going back and forth between second and third, while you're main competitor is at number one." Stein explained.

"Midnight Madness," I growled as he nodded.

"Maria and I have already schedule and sort of meet and greet. We want to see first off, how well you guys can work together as a single band. However, your decision in the end will be ultimate yours guys choice on whether you want to be a band or not." Stein explained more and I grinned as I heard the words I exactly wanted to hear.

"Fine, we've got a deal. However, I'm not going to have some bitch try to control me around and tell me what to do. Oh no . . . If we're going to do this, then we're going to do this my way." I grinned.


	2. Meet and Greet Chllenge

Meet and Greet Challenge

Maka's POV

"I can't believe we're doing this." I moaned as Marie gave me a dirty look as I sighed.

"Everything will be just fine Maka, trust me." Marie smiled as I sighed again.

Maria had told us a few days ago a decision that would change our lives forever. Today we were supposed to meet with our rival band "Lost Souls". We're currently waiting for them to arrive at this studio in Las Vegas. We along with "Lost Souls" had a concert here a few days ago and now have some time to meet sort of. Personally I wasn't looking forward to this, as our bands may become one. Although the idea sickened me a little, it also made me wonder if this was really our only chance in actually becoming number one as a band. Although I can't stand the thought of working together with our rival, I also couldn't ignore the fact that this might be what's best for our band.

"Maka?" Tsubaki spoke as she broke me train of thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked.

"I asked you if you were ok?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about our band and stuff you know?"

"While that's good and dandy Maka . . . You don't have to worry too much. Remember the decision is ours in the end whether we want to work with them or not. Remember?" Liz but in as I slowly smiled and nodded to her.

"You're right," I replied as they both grinned to me.

"Good, besides no matter what happens we'll always be together. Whether as a band or just friends." Liz stated and I smiled.

"Ok let's practice now!" Patti cheered as we laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Alright from the top then!" I shouted.

Soul's POV

"Is this the place?" Black Star questioned.

I took off my sunglasses and then read the sign at the top. I sighed deeply and then suddenly Kid stood next to me and nodded.

"This is the place alright." Kid spoke as I sighed.

"I can't we're actually doing this." I moaned as I felt Stein slap the back of my head.

"Deal with it, now let's go meet your possible new bandmates." Stein smiled as I frowned as we walked in.

The moment we walked in, I could see a lady talking on the phone arguing about something until she looked up and noticed us. Suddenly her expression changed as she quickly ended her conversation on the phone and came rushing toward us with a big smile on her face.

"I can't believe you actually made it here!" She exclaimed as Stein hugged her.

"Me neither," I whispered to the guys as Kid shook his head and Black Star laughed.

"It's good to see you again Marie. It's been a long time." Stein greeted as she smiled.

"You must be "Lost Souls". I'm Marie; I'm the manager for "New Resonance" the band you'll be meeting today." She greeted and I didn't want exactly to be rude so I introduced myself.

"I'm Soul and next to me are Black Star and Kid." I greeted as they greeted to her as she continued to smile away.

Soon Marie and Stein began to talk, for what seemed like hours as they completely forgot we were in the room. Soon though I cleared my throat and Marie noticed us and blushed a little and then her eyes widen as if she remembered something.

"Oh right! Let me show you where "New Resonance" is practicing." Marie explained as I lifted an eyebrow to her.

"Practice? Didn't they just have a concert like a few days ago?" I questioned and she nodded.

"They did, but the leader of the band always says that practice makes perfect so they basically train every day." Marie stated as I looked to the guys in disbelief.

"Sounds like they have tons of fun." I said as Black Star laughed.

"Maybe we can loosen them up a little." Black Star grinned as I laughed a little.

"Come on guys, let's be serious here. No matter what we'll have to practice with them and see how their style of music is compared to us. So no matter what we'll have to just suck it up now and deal with it." Kid pointed out and I sighed and nodded.

"I know Kid, but . . . I just hate the idea of this whole thing! It's stupid, because we've already got a band together and are doing great! The idea just sickens me that we'll be working with our rivalry band that's all. I mean to be actually teamed up with a bunch of bitches, please." I explained.

"I know how much this band means to you Soul, just like how much it means to Black Star and I. We'll always be a band and friends and that won't change no matter what ok? Besides maybe this whole band thing might be good for us." Kid stated as I gave a hollow laugh.

"I'll be the judge of that." I smirked.

Maka's POV

As we continued to practice more, soon the door opened and we stopped playing. We saw Marie come in with a smile on her face and before I could say anything I saw them walk in. They all had an expressionless face on as they came into the room as they stared at us and we stared back.

"Girls meet-," Marie spoke, but I cut her off.

"We know who they are." I stated as she threw me a glare as I ignored her and kept my eyes on them.

"Well it seems like you guys will have a lot of stuff to talk about, so Stein and I will just leave you guys alone for a bit." Marie spoke as she slammed the door shut and I heard her lock the door.

I watched as the blue haired boy named Black Star I think, try to open the door but it was already locked.

"The doors locked!" He exclaimed loudly.

"So now what?" Liz spoke up as we all stared at each other awkwardly, before that black hair with white strips boy spoke up.

"We'll I guess we could introduce ourselves, I'm Kid and this is Black Star and Soul. We're "Lost Souls"." He greeted nicely to my surprise as I decided to speak up.

"Well we're "New Resonance". I'm the leader of the band Maka, this is Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki my fellow bandmates." I replied as he smiled warmly to me.

"Nice to meet you girls." Kid smiled as I smiled back.

Soon I noticed the white hair boy named Soul sort of glaring at me for no reason at all. He must be pissed about being here, but so was I so he just needed to deal with it like the rest of us.

"So what exactly are we supposed to talk about?" Tsubaki questioned, but before anyone could speak much to my surprise Soul spoke up.

"Nothing. There's nothing we need to discuss at all. I've made my decision long before I got here and my decision hasn't changed after meeting you girls. This idea of becoming one band is stupid." He spat at us and truthfully I wasn't exactly in a good mood either and he just pissed me off.

"Soul Evans, right?" I questioned as he stared right at me with those red eyes of his as I smirked a little.

"I've heard a lot about you. You're an alcoholic, arrogant, aggressive, and womanizer. Not exactly what we'd want in our band anyways." I replied and the room went dead silent as Soul gave a small laugh and then spoke.

"Maka Albarn, a nerd, hot headed, tiny tits, know it all, and probably still a virgin." He smirked as anger boiled in me as I felt Tsubaki laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Soul, that wasn't nice at all." Kid replied putting a hand on his shoulder as he brushed it off.

"Yeah, well neither was she. I knew coming here was a mistake. To think of actually becoming a band together! Don't make me laugh, besides they aren't nearly as good as us." Soul said and that just ticked me off.

"Excuse me! Last I check, we currently are ranked second on the charts and you guys in third." I stated as he laughed.

"Oh that's what you would want right babe. Face it, our band is closer to being number one then your band is."

"I beg to differ on that!"

"Wanna bet on that tiny tits!?"

Before I could come up with something wittier, I thought for a moment. This argument was really getting nowhere, unless we can prove it to each other who the better band is. A bet . . .

"Alright," I spoke as he looked at me confused.

"Alright what?" He questioned.

"Let's make a bet then."

"Maka!" The girls cried, but I ignored them.

"You're joking me right? Save yourself the heartache and back out while you can now."

"What's wrong are you afraid you might get beaten by a bunch of girls?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you tiny tits. Alright, let's make a bet then to see who's band is better. One week from now we'll hold a concert. A battle of the bands. The winner not only will be the band who's better than the other band, but will in then end ultimately decide if we'll become one band or not in the end. Deal?" Soul explained to me while holding out his hand to me as I took it and slowly shook it.

"Deal," I replied as he leaned forward closer to my face and spoke.

"My decision won't change in the end, so don't get your hopes up in actually being in our band." He stated as I laughed and replied.

"Mine won't either, so don't you worry about me and worry about yourself." I replied as he frowned to me as I frowned at him.

Soon the door opened and Marie and Stein came back. I felt Soul let go of my hand as he snatched it away. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Marie as she smiled and clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Have you guys decided to work together!?" Marie exclaimed as Soul laughed and started to walk to the door.

"Not a chance, we just made a friendly bet is all. I'll explain later Stein. Guys let's leave," Soul spoke exiting the door.

I watched as Kid and Black Star just look at each other and shrug before leaving. Soon it was just Marie, Stein, and the girls left. I watched as Marie couldn't take it and spoke up.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?" She shouted.

Soul's POV

I took another swig on my drink before putting it on the table again and sighed deeply. I watched as Black Star tried to pick up some girls at the bar and got rejected badly as I laughed. Soon though Kid spoke up next to me in the booth.

"So what songs are we singing for the concert?" He asked and I shrugged with a grin on my face.

"Who knows, but either way we'll win." I replied taking a sip of my drink as Kid spoke again.

"Are you sure about that?" He questioned making me stop drinking as I turned to him.

"Of course, aren't you?"

"Who knows, we might be underestimating them. I've seen them before and I've got to say there a lot like us when we're on stage. They become a totally new person."

As Kid said those words to me, I watched as he took a sip of his drink. I looked down at mine and felt a little annoyed now. There was no way I was going to let some prissy ass band beat us. I wasn't going to give tiny tits the satisfaction. Hell no . . . I'd rather have hell freeze over then let that happen. I then took another swig of my drink finishing the last drop.

Maka's POV

"The nerve of that guy, I tell you! He just makes me so . . . so . . .!" I exclaimed.

"Pissed?" Pattie questioned.

"Pissed!" I shouted in frustration as I laid on the couch of our tour bus.

"Maka, maybe this was a bad idea. I mean this wasn't supposed to happen." Tsubaki spoke and I nodded and sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry, but truthfully I think it's better this way. After that concert, one of us will decide our fate in becoming a band or not. Truthfully though even though I won't admit this to the likes of those guys, I'm not so sure if being separate bands anymore is such a good idea if we want to become number one. I'm not saying our band isn't good enough, but there is that possibility that together we could actually achieve our dreams even if it means working with that jerk Soul." I explained as everyone nodded.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to wait and see till then, won't we?" Liz spoke as I nodded.

Still no matter what, I wasn't going to let that jerk face Soul win the battle of the bands against us. I'll show him just how much he underestimated us by then.

. . . . .

_One week later . . ._

"Whoa," I breathed suddenly as I saw the girls nod and stare like I did in amazement.

"Holly shit," Liz breathed.

"I can't believe there are this many people here tonight." Tsubaki said.

As I looked to the crowd from backstage, I could see billions of people out in the distance here tonight to see "New Resonance" and "Lost Souls". After news got out of our sort of battle of the bands, tickets sold out instantly. I couldn't believe there were so many fans here tonight here to watch us. It was unbelievable on how many people were here tonight. I could hear the crowd chanting our band names and screaming with excitement. To that I smile to, to see our fans happy.

"What never, seen this many people before?" A sarcastic voice said behind me as I turned to see Soul.

I noticed he was wearing all back. He actually dressed pretty nicely for the music he sort of sings. It wore a black vest with a lighter black dress shirt underneath and long black pant and black shoes. Even his tie was black. He had sliver chains on each side of his pockets though that kind of gave a cool look to his outfit.

"Like what you see?" He grinned as I rolled my eyes and sort of realized I was staring at him to long, but then spoke.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you?" I smirked as he grinned and moved closer to me.

"Only if you're ready to admit defeat sweetheart." He grinned right back as I moved away from him and left with the girls to get ready.

Soon after we came out, I could already hear the crowd cheering louder than before as the music started to play. I along with the other girls started to move closer to the stage to see "Lost Souls" performance as they began to play. I noticed Soul was playing the electric guitar along with Kid as Black Star was at the drums. Soon Soul began to sing . . . **(Circus for a Pyscho by Skillet)**

**Psycho, go, go, go  
Psycho, here we go**

**You push until I break  
And the anger turns to rage  
Why can't you just leave me alone  
Got your finger on the trigger  
You think that you're the winner  
You're gonna get kicked off of your throne**

The moment Soul started to sing, I actually was quiet surprised with the way he sang. I've heard him sing before, but I've never really paid much attention until now. I had to admit the band has talent, but I still don't see the wow factor just yet.

**You think you're gonna hurt me  
Get ready to get dirty  
You created this beast inside  
Pull the noose tighter  
And lift a little higher  
Because you're killing me slow  
I ain't ready to die**

**Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die**

**Tonight, get ready for a fight  
So now you know it's time  
To ride my circus for a psycho  
Round and round we go, look out below  
Because I want off this  
I want off this**

**Circus for a psycho  
(Psycho, go, go, go)  
Circus for a psycho  
(Psycho, here we go)  
Psycho, here we go**

As Soul continued to sing and play the electric guitar, I noticed how flirtatious he is on stage with the crowd. I mean the song isn't even a romantic one, but boy did it make the crowd scream and cheer louder. I had to admit to with all the yelling he does in his songs, I'm impressed he hasn't even choked up or strained his voice.

**Everybody down  
Gonna burn it to the ground  
Can't keep this beast inside  
Never again, never again  
You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die**

**Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die**

**Tonight, get ready for a fight  
So now you know it's time  
To ride my circus for a psycho  
Round and round we go, look out below  
Because I want off this  
I want off this**

**Circus for a psycho  
(Psycho, go, go, go)  
Circus for a psycho  
(Psycho, here we go)**

As Soul sang, I started to listen to the music itself and actually felt something within the music I never noticed until now. When the guitar solo came up I then noticed this feeling more. I started to feel actually drawn to the music as I thought the beat of the music itself got me sort of excited as well. Now I see the sort of wow factor as I continued to listen and sort of enjoy the music.

**You think you're gonna hurt me  
Get ready to get dirty  
Gonna burn this place to the ground**

**Tonight, get ready for a fight  
So now you know it's time  
To ride my circus for a psycho  
Round and round we go, look out below  
It's time to ride my circus for a psycho**

**Never again, never again  
You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die  
Round and round we go, look below  
Because I want off this  
I want off this**

**Circus for a psycho  
(Psycho, go, go, go)  
Circus for a psycho  
(Psycho, here we go)**

**Circus for a psycho  
Circus for a psycho  
(Psycho, here we go)**

When the music ended I saw the crowd scream with joy and jump up and down excitedly. I saw the people scream the band's name over and over as they exited the stage. Soon Soul along with his members walked over to me and he noticed my outfit and stared at me and nodded to me as I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Not bad, but no sex appeal." He spoke as I felt my anger rising as his friend Black Star started to laugh.

"Will just see about that," I spat as I headed on stage with my friends following behind me calling my name as I was still pissed.

Soul's POV

I watched as she walked away and grinned to myself and shook my head. She had no sex appeal, but she didn't look half that bad. I mean her blonde hair was down with two pigtails and some fake color highlights of red. She wore a plaid mini red and black skirt with black leggings and a black tang top underneath a white loose shirt with her band's name on it while wear black fingerless gloves. She even wore black converse high heeled shoes that suited her look. Even her make-up on her was nice. Overall she looked good, but not enough to impress me. Soon as she walked on stage the guys and I stood on the side line and watched as she began to perform her song. I felt Kid tap my shoulder as I looked to him and spoke.

"Watch her carefully and see what I meant when I said she becomes a different person." Kid explained as he looked back at her and so did I.

I watched as she took her position on stage and got situated. Then she turned back to her bandmates before looking to the crowd. Soon the music began to play and she slowly closed her eyes and then when it was her cue she opened them with a fierce look in her eyes that sort of stunned me as she began to sing now. **(Mz. Hyde by Halestorm)**

**In the daylight,  
I'm your sweetheart,  
Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.  
But you don't know me,  
And soon you won't forget,  
Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent**

**Better beware I go bump in the night,  
Devil-may-care with a lust for life,  
And I know you,  
Can't resist this  
You know you  
Are so addicted.  
Boy you better run for your life!**

The moment she started to sing, I was quiet surprised. I heard her sing before, but never something like this up close. She was like a completely different person. She had an amazing voice and words to this song really shocked me.

**Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(Oh god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(Oh god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my other side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**

**I can be the bitch,  
I can play the whore,  
Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more.  
A touch of wicked,  
A pinch of risqué,  
Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy**

**Better be scared, better be afraid,  
Now that the beast is out of her cage,  
And I know you,  
Wanna risk it,  
You know you  
Are so addicted.  
Boy, you better run for your life!**

**Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**

I listen to the music and was utterly impressed by how powerful it was. Kid was right, as much as I hate to say this however, I really underestimated them. Despite that though, I still believe our band is better. I noticed as Maka sings how seductive her words really were as she started to act a little sexier in the crowd which got there attention as they cheered and screamed for her as she grinned and smirked. I got to say, I never expected that from her but I sort of like that side of her I guess.

**I'm the spider crawling down your spine,  
Underneath your skin.  
I will gently violate your mind,  
Before I tuck you in.  
Put on the blindfold  
There's no way to be sure,  
Which girl you'll get tonight!  
(It's me, Maka, I swear!)**

**Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
The nightmare in my head,  
(Oh god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(Oh god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**

As the song began to wrap up, I thought it was a cute touch with her whispering sort of to the crowd. I along with my member watched as the crowd cheered loudly for "New Resonance" as they walked off stage. Much to everyone's surprise including Maka's I slowly started to clap for her as she got off stage with her members.

"I'll admit, your band has got some talent after all." I spoke as Maka crossed her arms and stared at me intensely as if to read me.

"You're band's really good Soul I'll admit, but . . . I may have just realized why Marie and Stein wanted us to become one band." She replied much to everyone's shock.

After that no words were said as we got ready for the next song.

Maka's POV

**(Sick Of It by Skillet) **

**If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it!**

**When everything you do  
Don't seem to matter.  
You try but it's no use  
Your world is getting blacker.**

**When every time you fail  
Has no answer.  
Every empty promise made  
Is a reminder.**

**No one can make this better  
Take control, it's now or never!**

**Are you sick of it?  
Raise your hands,  
Get rid of it!  
While there's a fighting chance.  
Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?  
Take a stand, raise your hands...**

As Soul sang this time, I felt more of the beats to the music as it kind of caught my attention. I saw Liz and Patti even start to dance a little behind me as I tapped my foot to the beat. I watched as Soul really gave it his all on stage tonight. He might be a jack ass, but he's a good singer.

**If you're sick of it!  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it!  
If you're sick of it!  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it!**

**Every single day  
I chase my own tail  
Like a rat inside a maze  
Gotta get, gotta get, get away**

**I'm running out of time  
For me to break this.  
I'm tired of feeling like  
I'm never gonna make it.**

**No one can make this better  
Take control, it's now or never!**

**Are you sick of it?  
Raise your hands,  
Get rid of it!  
While there's a fighting chance.  
Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?  
Take a stand, raise your hands...**

The song itself was good as I saw the crowd start to lift their hands to him and dance with the music as they screamed his name. I noticed him then suddenly turned back to me as he played the electric guitar and smirked at me. He then winked at me as I just rolled my eyes as he turned back to the crowd as they scream his name. I noticed a lot of girls in the front squealing over him, which made me laugh.

**If you're sick of it!  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it!  
If you're sick of it!  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it!**

**I'm tired of it  
I'm over it  
I'm bored of it**

**Gotta fix this  
I'm sick of it!**

**Raise your hands  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it  
Raise your hands  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

**Sick of it!  
Raise your hands,  
Get rid of it!  
While there's a fighting chance.  
Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?  
Take a stand, raise your hands...**

**Are you sick of it?  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it!**

**Get rid of it!**  
**If you're sick**  
**If you're sick**  
**If you're sick of it!**

**Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?  
Take a stand, raise your hands...**

**Are you sick of it?  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

**Are you sick of it?  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

**Are you sick of it?  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

**If you're sick of it  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it**

As soon as the song ended and the crowd cheered loudly for them as they exited the stage, I looked to my girls and nodded to them. It was our time now, to show them who we are and what we can do. Once the guys got off stage the girls and I clapped to show them a little appreciation, but then I noticed Soul give a small chuckle.

"You're up, let's see how you'll manage to top that." Soul smirked walking away from us as I just sighed in frustration.

"Soul can be an ass, but he's just doing this for the sake of our band. He doesn't exactly like the fact of giving up "Lost Souls"." Kid explained as I nodded to him and spoke.

"Well it's not like it's what we want either . . . We started as "New Resonance" and have always planned on staying that way. We started this band together and to give it all up . . . It's a little more complicated for us." I explained as Kid nodded.

"Well anyways how did you guys think we did?" Kid asked.

"I think you guys did amazing." Tsubaki replied first.

"Yeah, I honestly loved your style of music it's very catchy!" Liz exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Patti screamed.

"The songs and music were great, I think your band as a lot of talent and potential honestly." I complimented as Kid and Black Star grinned.

"Well with big stars like us we always do our best!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Your band is amazing too. I even think Soul was a little shocked to see you perform on stage like that." Kid stated as I looked confused.

"Shocked?" I questioned.

"Well when on stage it's like you're a completely different person. I think that's something Soul found interesting while he listened to you sing." Kid answered.

I was surprised to hear that as I saw Soul out of the corner of my eye talking with his manager Stein. Did he really find our music interesting? I looked back at Kid and Black Star who gave small smiles as I smiled back. So "Lost Souls" isn't as terrible as I thought they would be. I mean Kid overall seemed really nice and Black Star was ok, but Soul has yet to show me his good side if he even really has one.

Soul's POV

As I walked back to my bandmates, I noticed them talk a little with "New Resonance" and actually laughing with them. They were bonding . . . Not exactly a good sign for "Lost Souls". Soon I noticed Maka glance my way, but then quickly turned away. Soon she went on stage to perform there last song and I watched as they left and then made my way to my bandmates as I scowled at them.

"What?" Black Star spoke up.

"Making buddy buddy with our competition?" I questioned.

"Soul, they're not bad people. Their band is good and truthfully I think we'd work well with them as a band and Black Star agrees." Kid said much to my anger.

"Is that true?" I questioned Black Star as he lifted his hands in defense.

"I'm not against or with you Soul! I'm staying out of this, because I don't care either way!" Black Star exclaimed as I looked back to Kid.

"Look I'm not letting some stuck up girls join our band! I seriously don't even know why we're talking about this, because I already made my decision!" I exclaimed walking away from my friends.

As I walked away, I turned to see the stage with the girls starting to perform. I noticed once again Maka closed her eyes and then open them once more with a determined look in her eyes as she began to sing. **(Daughters Of Darkness by Halestorm)**

**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**

**We came to battle baby  
We came to win the war  
We won't surrender  
Till we get what we're lookin for  
We're blowing out our speakers  
There goes the neighbourhood  
A little scissor happy  
Little misunderstood**

**We can turn you on  
Or we will turn on you**

I watched as Maka cupped the mic in her hand and began to sing/scream into the mic as the crowd started to clap a beat to her song. I leaned against the edge of the wall and watched as she sang her heart out. I noticed as she sang, I listened to the lyrics and almost laughed. The song was made purposely for us, "Lost Souls". I knew this, because I noticed her glance back at me while singing. A grin appeared on her face as she sang these words to me. Then I noticed her emerald eyes again and saw that determined look. She was good . . .

**Daughters of darkness  
Sisters insane  
A little evil  
Goes a long, long way  
We stand together  
No we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness**

I listened more to the chorus part now as Maka turned away from me and sang to the crowd who cheered even louder for her. The music itself was good, but I just couldn't believe it came from that stuck up bitch Maka.

**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**

**We're all survivors somehow  
We just broke out the pack  
And I don't need no dogtag  
My name is on my back**

**We can turn you on  
Or we can turn on you**

**Daughters of darkness  
Sisters insane  
A little evil  
Goes a long, long way  
We stand together  
No we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness**

As Maka sang, I noticed her music got sexier and sexier as she sang seductively and swayed her body to the music. A girl with no sex appeal, is actually sort of a turn on right now. Of course I'll never admit that. I listened now to the music itself and noticed how her members really played well together and had a great beat and synchronization together.

**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**

**Never down  
Never out  
Playing hard  
Living loud  
Keeping up  
With the boys  
Making out  
Making noise**

**And you better get me home  
Before the sun comes up...up...up**

**Daughters of darkness  
Sisters insane  
A little evil goes a long, long way  
We stand together  
No we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
We're the daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of Darkness**

As the song wrapped up, I noticed how Maka sang everything she had on the last verses as her friends played with everything they had. I watched as Maka was head banging to the song as well as singing, which was pretty impressive. As the song ended, I watched as the crowd roared with cheers as people were standing up now and screaming her name even louder than ever. The crowd itself was louder than ever and that meant one thing . . . Fuck . . . As she walked off stage with a grin on her face, I only groaned as my bandmates came next to me staring at the girls. Soon the girls smiled and Maka spoke.

"I guess telling by the crowd that we won this battle." Maka smirked as I said nothing.

"So have the winners made a decision?" Stein suddenly showed up with Marie.

As much as I hate the fact that we lost, I was glad that I wouldn't have to see their faces anymore as I'm pretty sure I knew Maka's answer to his question.

"Yes we have," Maka said nervously as she looked at her members who nodded to her.

"And the verdict is?" Marie asked curiously.

"Let's do it . . . One band for the same dream." Maka answered and my heart dropped.


	3. Resolving Differences

Resolving Differences

Maka's POV

"If you truly both believe this is the only way to achieve our dream in becoming number one, then . . . This would be the only reasonable answer." I spoke surprising everyone.

I looked to the girls for support who gave me a small smile, before for I turned to "Lost Souls" and began to speak to them.

"Even though we won the competition, the decision is still yours. If you don't wish to become a band, then so be it. I'm just doing this for what's best for my band." I admitted to them.

I saw Kid and Black Star exchange glances, but when I turned to see Soul's expression I saw it cold and bitter. I expected that from him, but ultimately it's still his decision.

"Well, I believe we have our band!" Stein exclaimed as Soul looked to him.

"Excuse me!" Soul said sternly as Stein faced him and held some stacks of papers in his hands.

"Remember, our contract Soul. You maybe this bands leader, but I make the final decisions. You have exactly two options here. Join together as a band, or "Lost Souls" is finished. Your choice," Stein explained.

I watched as Soul glared at him and then looked back at me with a pissed off look on his face. I looked to Stein and realized how threatening he actually could be. Soon Soul spoke up as he pointed to me.

"Why the hell did you decide to work together as a band!? You don't even like us!?" He exclaimed as I crossed my arms.

"Correction, I don't exactly like you however Kid and Black Star seem nice enough to not underestimate us like you did! Plus I'm doing what's best for our band and truthfully your band has potential, but what it needs for it to become number one is us." I explained as he laughed hollowly and shook his head in disbelief.

"You're a crazy bitch you know that! I can't believe this is actually happening right now! Have it your way, but don't think anything will be changing between us." Soul growled as he then walked past me as he hit my shoulder hard.

I watched as he walked past me as I placed my hand on my shoulder. I knew he'd be pissed. I hated the guy, but I only did what was best for both our bands. If anything I did him a favor. He might not exactly agree with me now, but maybe later he'll see. I really hope I just didn't make a big mistake . . .

Soul's POV

"Sir, you've had a quiet a few tonight maybe you should stop." The bartender said, but I frowned at him as he just sighed and poured me another shot.

I one shot it down my throat and then hissed a little at the strong alcohol. Soon I saw at the entrance of the bar Kid and Black Star and I just frowned and looked away. When they approached me, they both sat right next to me. They didn't say anything for a while, but the silence started to annoy me so I broke the silence.

"Come here to tell me something, or just stare at me?" I questioned.

"No we're here to have a drink dude!" Black Star exclaimed getting some drinks from the bartender as I looked at both of them confused.

"Wait what!? I thought you guys liked the idea of being in one band?" I questioned as Kid took a sip of his drink.

"We do, but the thing is Soul . . . "Lost Souls" meant a lot to us, just like it was to you. So we understand what you're going through." Kid explained as I slowly nodded a little, but then he continued.

"That being said even though you don't like the fact that we'll now be in one band now, you have to face the facts. Nothing will change even after getting drunk and wasted. The reality is now, that we're a band with those girls now." Kid explained more as I frowned more, but then I felt Black Star slap me hard on the back.

"I wouldn't even worry bro! We'll be with a bunch of chicks now! Maybe it will all work out in the end!" He exclaimed loudly as I sighed.

"I hate when you two are right, but I just can't stand the fact that will be with their stuck up leader Maka! I mean the girl has talent, but seriously what is her problem with us!?" I questioned.

"Maybe there's more to it then we know. We'll just have to get to know all of them, before we can tell." Kid replied.

I took another swig of my drink and then slammed it on the table and sighed. I hate this idea that will all be in a band together, however no matter what I wasn't going to let that no it all Maka tell me what to do. If we're going to be in band together, then we'll do things my way.

Maka's POV

"I guess this is it," Liz spoke as I nodded quietly.

"You think the guys are already in there?" Tsubaki asked.

"Only one way to find out." I answered walking into the tour bus.

Soon the girls followed me into our new tour bus with all our stuff in our hands. As soon as I walked up the stairs, I could already see the guys sitting around playing cards or watching TV. Soon they noticed me and stopped what they were doing. I saw Kid and Black Star give a small smile and nod to me, but Soul in the other hand just turned away from me and refused to look at me. Soon Kid got up from his seat and took hold of my luggage.

"Let me help you with that." He smiled much to my surprise as I slightly blushed and gave a small smile to him.

"Thanks," I replied handing it off to him.

"We sort of already chose our rooms, but you girls go ahead and chose the ones that are left. I believe there is still two more rooms upstairs unoccupied." Kid explained as I lifted an eyebrow to him.

"Upstairs?" I questioned as he nodded.

"Yeah this bus is gigantic!" Black Star shouted with joy.

"I think Patti and I will stick to staying on the bottom floor. How about you and Tsubaki take to two upstairs rooms?" Liz suggested as I looked to Tsubaki and shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I answered.

As we began to bring our things upstairs, I heard a sort of huff from Soul, but quickly ignored it. As Tsubaki and I made our ways upstairs, I started to admire the bus and how cool it actually was. Soon we picked our room and started to get settled. My room was pure white with white furniture and I smiled a little to that. I generally liked simple things, so this room was perfect. Kid helped me get settled as Black Star much to my surprise seem to help Tsubaki out, which was very kind and unlike him. Soon as Kid left to leave me to get settled, I started to unpack my personal belongings. As I unpacked, my eyes laid on an old picture that nearly shocked me. I quickly tucked it away under my pillow and finished packing my stuff. Soon there was a knock on my door and when I went to open it, I noticed it was Stein.

"Hey just came to tell you, that we'll be taking off pretty soon to head to your first rehearsal together as a band. We're manly just going to discuss who will be doing what on stage when it comes to your guys first concert next week together." Stein explained with my eyes widen.

"Our first concert is next week!?" I exclaimed as he nodded.

"Of course! We have to announce that "Lost Souls" and "New Resonance" have become one band. It will boost your ratings with the fans and could get you higher into the charts of becoming number one." Stein explained as I stared at him awe struck, but slowly nodded.

"Good, now when you finish packing maybe you and the band should talk about some of your ideas for the band and what will work best for all of you." Stein instructed as I nodded an agreement.

"Now if you need anything Marie and I will be up front with the bus driver whose name is Sid. He's an old friend of ours, but try to do us a favor and not get into a fight. I know you and Soul have your differences, but please try to understand that this change is a little hard on him." Stein explained before he left.

It's not like this decision was easy on me either. I mean I can barely stand him as it is, but I did what I thought was best. Soon I made my way downstairs and already saw my friends sitting around talking. I was even surprised to see Soul sort of making small talk, but the moment I came into view he stopped and only stared at me as I took a seat next to Tsubaki as they started up the conversation again.

"So you play bass right Tsubaki?" Kid asked.

"Yeah I do that and sing back up when I have to." Kid nodded to this and then turned to Soul.

"I don't mind Tsubaki playing bass. I'll just play lead and we'll both sing when we need to." Kid explained to Soul who thought for a moment, but nodded.

"That's fine, what about you two sisters. What do you guys play?" Soul questioned.

"Drums!" Patti shouted.

"So do I!" Black Star exclaimed!

"Well we can't exactly have two drums . . ." Soul said.

"We could always which them out during performances, plus Patti can play other instruments too." I explained.

Soul finally looked to me with his deep red eyes and didn't say a word to me, but only stared at me. He didn't exactly look pissed, but I could tell he didn't exactly like me.

"That works out right Soul?" Kid spoke up breaking the silence as he nodded and looked away from me.

"I usually play lead, but I don't mind playing any other instrument or singing back up. So I'll play whatever I have to play." Liz said positively.

"Ok now what about you tiny tits?" Soul said as I glanced at him with a frown on my face.

"The name is Maka, try to remember that next time." I snapped back at him as he smirked and replied.

"I probably won't since I'm an alcoholic." He quoted as I just huffed and ignored him and answered the question.

"I usually just sing and sometimes play electric guitar or regular." I responded.

"Same here," He said as I nodded.

"So then what are we going to do?" Black Star questioned.

"We'll just alternate between our songs. Will probably just sing different songs anyways, either together or separate." I stated.

"Who made you in charge of decided what I do?" Soul questioned.

"Soul," Kid spoke, but he lifted a hand up.

"Well what would you suppose we do?" I questioned as all eyes were on him.

"Well your idea isn't terrible, but I suggest we each do one of our own songs and then wrap it up with us doing a duet. I mean if you can handle it that is, singing with me." He grinned revealing his sharp teeth.

I glared at him a little, before I cleared my throat trying to hold the anger in and nodded.

"Works with me," I replied.

"Ok, now let's talk about solo the music now." Kid instructed as Soul and I agreed.

"Well if you really think about it, our music is pretty similar. I mean if we have to adjust we'll adjust." Liz stated and to my surprise Soul actually nodded slightly.

I was a little surprised to see him agree when he was so against it before about working together. Now he seems to be adjusting just slightly. Soon I felt the tour bus stop and then we all knew that we were here. As we exited the bus with our managers we walking inside and were a little stunned to see the instruments inside and recording studio. I already saw everyone grabbing there instrument and started to adjust them to their taste. As soon as we all kind of got situated we all started to talk about new ideas and plans for the band. I have to say that I was really impressed with how Soul handled things with the whole idea of us working together. He still made a lot of smart ass comments to me, but nothing I couldn't handle. Soon though, there came a problem.

"Not happening tiny tits. I write the songs for this band since I'm not force to do so, so just leave the song writing up to me now." Soul said, but I shook my head.

"No can do, I write the songs. I've always written my songs for "New Resonance" so I plan to keep doing so." I stated.

"News flash, you're not "New Resonance" anymore! It's gone now, since you decided to join our bands together! So stop trying to take control of everything like it's your job! You're not this band's leader!" Soul shouted and my eyes widen a little bit in shock.

I can't believe I just realized it now. Soul was right we're not "New Resonance" anymore. I gave it up all to work with these people. I have up on _his _dream . . .The shock was now starting to settle into me as I stared back at Soul as he still stared at me intensely. I avoided his gaze now and said nothing as I stared at the ground still in disbelief.

"Why don't you both just write songs together?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Huh!?" Soul and I said at the same time in disbelief.

"You must be kidding me." Soul said, but then Kid spoke.

"That's actually not a bad idea. I mean you both write great songs, so why not work on them together?" Kid suggested.

"Me work together with her? Yeah right, we barely can tolerate each other as it is." He stated, which was basically true.

I sighed and just shook my head and rubbed my temples. I needed some air right now. There was too much on my mind right now. I didn't have time for any of this.

"I need so air I'll be outside if you guys need me." I said weary as I walked past them and stepped outside.

Soul's POV

I watched as she walked away and thought how she was acting a little weird. I noticed her friends watch her go looking a little worried.

"Maybe it's finally getting to her?" Tsubaki said.

"I know, but I was really hoping it wouldn't get to her at all." Liz replied.

"Poor Maka," Patti spoke.

"What about tiny tits?" I suddenly spoke without even realizing it as the girls looked at me and exchanged glances before speaking.

"You may not understand much about our band, but it meant a lot to Maka." Liz explained to me as I crossed my arms and spoke.

"Our band meant a lot to us to, so what makes it so different?" I questioned.

"Soul," Kid spoke, but I ignored him.

"Well . . . the thing is, that Maka created this band as a promise to her friend. In fact he came up with the name for our band and to let it all go . . . It's a little hard for Maka as it was a promise to her friend." Tsubaki spoke timidly as I lifted an eyebrow.

"You may not see it, or get it right away but Maka only does what she thinks is best. As much as she probably can't stand you, she saw potential in our band. I think she believed with us working together with you guys, we could all achieve our dreams together in becoming number one. Sure Maka can be a little bossy, but she's just doing what she thinks is best for all of us." Liz explained more as I started to feel a little bad.

"I didn't ask her to do any of this." I answered.

"I know, but give her chance Soul. She might surprise you in the end, just like you might surprise her." Liz said.

"I think the girls have a point Soul. No matter what we're a band now and that's not going to change. I think it's better you two stop fighting and start making amends so we can reach our dream faster." Kid explained.

"She may not be a big star like me, but I think she's got talent!" Black Star inputted.

"Yeah!" Patti exclaimed.

I sighed to myself as I knew that everyone was right. I was being totally uncool and that isn't like me. I brushed my hand through my hair and I knew what I had to do. Fighting wasn't going to solve anything, so I may as well get this over with and go talk to her I guess. I walked out of the studio and then started to look around for her. I noticed her leaning against the wall looking at the sky and then at her wrist band. I saw her stare at it with a sad expression on her face. She looked at it as if it was something painful to look at. As soon as I started to walk toward her, she glanced up at me and put her wrist away and stared at me surprise.

"What do you want?" She questioned looking at me with confusion in her eyes as I sighed.

"I'm going to get this out of the way now, but you clearly don't like me." I spoke as she gave a hollow laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, because you don't like me." She answered as I sighed and scratched my head.

"Right . . . Well regardless of our feelings, I think we should put that off to the side and just work together as band now as there's nothing we can do about it."

"That's rich coming from you. You still don't accept my band for what it is. You think your band is better than ours as well as your music since you want to write all our songs."

"Look I'm not trying to be an ass right now, ok!? Just listen to what I have to say, and then you can say all you want!" I exclaimed and she sighed and nodded slowly.

"Thank you! Now look your music isn't bad. In fact I actually sort of like your style of music, however I think it could use some work just like our music can too." I admitted as she lifted an eyebrow to me.

"So what are you saying?" She questioned.

"I'm saying that as much as I can't stand you, I believe that together we should write the bands songs together. Two brains our better than one right?" I answered as she looked at me confused.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me? I mean why now after you clearly stated you don't like me?" She questioned.

"Because honestly if we're going to become number one, then we need to stop fighting and resolve things now before it gets worse. Plus I know now why you decided to pair our bands together . . . You did what you thought was best for both our bands, because you believed that with all of us we could be number one. I'd like to believe that could happen too." I admitted.

She looked at me rather shocked and surprised, but then she looked at me as if trying to read if I was telling the truth or not. Soon though she gave a small smile to me and nodded before grinning playfully.

"So you like my music?" She grinned as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Like I said it could use some work." I replied as she laughed for the first time in front of me much to my surprise.

"Well then, let's get to work." She replied.


	4. One Band

One Band

Maka's POV

As days passed by, we all have been working non-stop on our music together. It was actually pretty incredible though. We all started to learn each other's music style as we played together. I never really realized how good we sound, until we started to practice more and more. Granted we didn't practice every day like I wanted to, but Soul said that we wouldn't practice every day as it could strain his throat, which I thought he was just being lazy. However, much to my surprise these past days Soul has been really been holding up his end of the bargain. I mean we would bicker still here and there, but I think what surprised me the most is when we worked together on the songs. Soul and I aren't exactly up to friendship level like I am with the rest of the band, but I don't think we hate each other or are at each other's throats anymore. I currently was in my room now going over some of the songs, when I heard a knock on the door. Soon as I opened it, I saw Soul walk right on in making himself comfortable in my chair as I crossed my arms as he grinned to me.

"How's the music coming along?" He asked as I sighed and closed the door and sat on my bed looking it over.

"Great, I think these songs will be perfect for our first concert. What do you think?" I asked as he grinned.

"Well if we fail it's all on you now right tiny tits." He smirked as I rolled my eyes, but then he spoke again.

"So what's your story?" He suddenly asked as I lifted an eyebrow.

"My story?" I questioned as he nodded.

"Yeah, like are you some emo chick who likes to act tough, or are you actually a preppy and cheery bitch?" He asked as I gave a small laugh.

"Which one do you think I am?" I asked as he flashed a playful grin.

"Well definitely not preppy and cheery, but you can be a bitch. You don't exactly scream emo, but you act tough. So I guess you're just one tough bitch." He answered as I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock.

"It's getting pretty late; I should probably get to bed." I said.

"You're already in bed." He smirked as I pointed at the door.

"Out," I commanded as he got up from my chair as I got ready for bed.

As he walked to the door, he paused for a moment, before putting his hand on the door knob. He turned back to me and gave a small smile.

"Night," He spoke, before exiting my room leaving me alone.

Soul's POV

As I closed her door softly, I stared at the door for a moment. Something about her just seemed really off. She isn't exactly an open book and definitely hard to read. I notice during practices how hard she works, until she gets it perfect. Plus she's a little distant if you ask me. She'll talk now and then, but she mostly keeps to herself. The only one I really see her talk to, is Tsubaki. As I headed back downstairs to everyone, I saw everyone either playing cards or watching a movie. I saw down next to Kid as he played cards with Liz.

"So how did it go?" Kid asked not looking at me, but still at his cards.

"Fine," I replied.

"I told you it would be," Kid answered before showing his cards to Liz who cursed and folded making Kid win the winnings.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

Something still seemed off with her though. Going to bed early and everything. I don't exactly care that much, but I definitely would like to know what's her story. I noticed to even when we make music, that most of her songs are all messages. It's like she trying to send a signal to someone. The girl has talent I'll admit for singing and writing music, but something in her music just seems a little off. Our band has some problems too and I think that was why we both couldn't reach number one. There's something we're both missing that we need to fix, before Midnight Madness out shines us for good.

Maka's POV

"Yo tiny tits let's go already!" Soul shouted as I sighed in frustration.

"I'll be right out just get off the bus and I'll meet you guys in the concert hall!" I shouted back.

I looked back at the mirror again and took a look at myself. I was a little nervous, but also a little scared. "New Resonance" is over and now this new band without a name is who I'm with now. Although it saddens me to give up "New Resonance" I feel like this might be what's best for me. I can't cling on to the past forever . . . No matter how much I miss it. I glanced at my wrist, but then looked back at my bed and saw the picture sticking out and I quickly tucked it away to where I couldn't see it. I took a deep breath and looked at the mirror and closed my eyes. I cleared my mind and then slowly took a deep breath. I slowly then opened my eyes and saw how determined my eyes were now. I was finally ready . . .

Soul's POV

Soon after we headed it and got situated, I saw Maka coming toward us looking a little fiercer. She looked and acted different than usual. Soon our managers started to go over what the plan was. No one in the audience knew about us joining together now as one band. That would be revealed at the end of the concert. All the audience knows is that we'll be singing as "New Resonance" and "Lost Souls" for a charity thing. The charity part wasn't a lie, but we're just saving the best for last. As soon as we were dismissed, the girls headed to their dressing room as Kid, Black Star, and I headed toward ours. As we started to get ready I kept thinking for some reason about Maka. I don't exactly care for her, but I'd like to think we're at least good terms enough to worry about each other as bandmates. I've seen that face before when she performs, but never really outside before her performance. I wonder what's up with her.

Maka's POV

"Hey Maka, are you alright you seem-." Liz spoke, but then I stopped.

"I'm fine, I promise." I spoke giving a small smile to her as she shrugged and walked away.

As I put the last of my make-up on, I felt two hands on my shoulders and squeezing me a little. I looked up to the mirror and saw Tsubaki there with a sad expression on her face. I knew what she was doing, but I just sighed and spoke.

"I'm fine Tsubaki, so please don't look at me that way." I asked as I felt her tense up a bit and spoke.

"You don't have to keep wearing that mask on your face to hide your feelings you know. We're all here for you." Tsubaki said, but then I stood up shocking her a little as I turned to face her.

"I'm fine I'm serious! Look all of this change was hard on me at first, but it's what's best so can we just please drop it for my sake!" I exclaimed as all the girls looked at me shocked, but slowly nodded.

Without any more words to say we all headed backstage where we were greeted by the guys. I listened to the conversation for a while, until I started to zone out. I can do this . . . I can do this . . . I repeated this over and over in my head, until I noticed Soul was staring at me. I saw him lift an eyebrow and I just shook my head to him, to tell him it's nothing. Finally I could hear the crowd screaming louder than before as the announcer started to introduce our names. "Lost Souls" was up first now and it was there time to shine together as a band one last time.

"Let's give them a performance they'll never forget." Soul grinned as Kid and Black Star grinned.

"Good luck out there!" Liz called out as they walked on stage.

"This is so exciting!" Patti exclaimed as we smiled.

"This is our last performance as a band, so let's give them a show they won't forget." I instructed as they nodded.

Soon the music began to play as the girls and I got closer to see the guys perform. The music was really intense this time as I saw the crowd screaming louder for them. It was a little different from before and I honestly liked it. Soon it was Soul's cue to sing. **(Rebirthing by Skillet)**

**I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you 'til my throat is numb  
I wanna break out I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating**

**Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died**

**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Right now **_**[X2]**_

I felt the music really getting to me as I found it so captivating. The words were just so powerful and real. I felt myself listening and feeling the music all at once. It was so intense and incredible. Words can't describe how I feel to be honest. The crowd certainly loved it as they kept screaming and cheering for more.

**I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating**

**Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died**

**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)**

As Soul sang, I saw how he really got into the music and sang with all his heart out. It was like he was really sending a message to the crowd and it was actually pretty nice and cool. As he sang, I noticed him glance back at us and then laid his eyes with mine, much to my surprise as he just grinned and put his attention back to the crowd as he sang to them and touched there hands.

**Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive**

**Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive**

**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)**

**Right now  
I come alive somehow  
Right now  
I come alive somehow**

As the band played, I watched as Kid played his solo on the electric guitar and it was pretty amazing. Then I watched Black Star play his drums with all his might giving it his best as he did awesome. When it came to the final ending of the last verse of words, Soul really gave it his all as he sang with all his heart and it sounded amazing. As much as I hate to admit it, I sometimes am really envious on how his band acts as one. They really enjoy themselves on stage. For me . . . Well I just try to make everything perfect for the band's success. As soon as they waved good-bye to the crowd they came backstage and I saw Soul flash a grin to me as he spoke.

"Let's see you top that," He spoke as I gave a small laugh and threw my towel at him which landed on his face as he took off as I walked away satisfied.

Soul's POV

I took her towel off my face as she walked away with a small smile on her face. I gave a small grin to that, to finally see some emotion on her face. Soon Kid and Black Star stood next to me as we watched the girls get into position on stage as the crowd screamed there name.

"She's one tough bitch," I spoke confusing my friends as the music began to play intensely. **(Dirty Work by Halestorm) **

**Get on your knees and let the games begin  
Bow to your queen and I will crown your head  
'Cause I can make you every inch a king  
Before I do tell me, tell me what's in it for me?**

**I need someone young, willing and able  
You need someone old enough to know better  
I want you to**

**Do my dirty work, do my dirty work, oh  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work**

The music right in the beginning was full of energy and life as they played. I watched as Maka head banged as the crowd followed along with her bandmates as they played. As soon as Maka started to sing, I saw how serious her eyes were and how captivating they were. I don't know why the hell I said that, but it was the truth for some reason. As she sang, she sang seductively to the crowd and you could see some of the guys in the front row loving her as she grinned to them in satisfaction. Soon the song got louder and catchier as I started to nod my head to the beat along with tapping my foot as Maka sang.

**Let me be your labor of love  
My royal garden needs a hired man  
Plant your seed, darlin'  
My roses are in your hands**

**I need someone young, willing and able  
You need someone old enough to know better  
I want you to**

**Do my dirty work, do my dirty work, oh  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon**

As Maka sang, I noticed how intense the song was really getting as she gave it her all. I saw how the band in general was giving it there all. As she sang, she glanced back at me and grinned as I grinned back.

**Do my dirty work, do my dirty work, oh  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon**

**Do my dirty work, do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work**

Soon the instrumental part came up which made the song more exciting as the crowd screamed and cheered louder for the electric guitar solo and drum solo. As Maka wrapped up the song, I noticed she finished strong with her eyes staring at the crowd intensely. Soon the crowd erputed in cheer as the band walked off stage. We clapped for them as they smiled to us.

"Thanks you guys," Liz spoke.

"NEXT PERFORMANCE!" Patti screamed loudly hurting our ears.

"ALRIGHT LET'S BE THE BIGGEST STARS EVER!" Black Star screamed as well as we groaned in pain from the loud shouting.

"I think it's best we get ready first." Tsubaki suggested as we all agreed.

"Yo tiny tits!" I called out before she could walk away.

"Not a bad final performance, it was actually good." I smirked as she just rolled her eyes playfully and smiled a little before going to go get ready.

Soon the guys and I headed to the dressing room and got dressed. I wore now a black leather jacket with a white shirt inside, long black pants, and black fingerless gloves as well. Soon as we all finished getting dressed, I saw all the girls except Maka with them.

"Where's Maka?" Kid asked.

"Stein and Maria pulled her away saying she would show up last on stage. They said they'd explain more once they get her settled in her position." Liz explained and right on cue Stein and Maria came back with grins on their face.

"What are you two so happy about?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"We thought it would be really neat for you all to go up first and start the performance while Maka waits behind the curtains. So when Soul starts singing his verse and Maka's part is up next, that's when you come into play Soul." Maria explained as I looked at her confused and crossed my arms.

"What exactly am I doing?" I questioned as Stein took over after he finished smoking.

"You'll reach behind the curtains and take hold of her hand as she sings to give a more dramatic effect as she comes on stage. The crowd will love it and then after the performance Maria and I will come on stage and announce your new band's name." Stein explained.

"What's our name going to be!?" Patti exclaimed as Maria grinned to her.

"All in good time Patti." Maria answered disappointing Patti.

Soon the crowd began to chant our names individuals, but soon we'll be known as only one band after tonight. It's been a cool ride being called "Lost Souls", but I guess now it's time to move forward and show them what we're really made of. After all it's the band that makes us who we are and not the name. Tonight Kid will be playing lead guitar, Tsubaki on bass, Liz on violin, Patti also on violin as the sisters will alternate, and finally Black Star on drums. Tonight Maka and I will just be singing with all we've got to give the audience a show they'll never forget. The moment we started to walk on stage, we could already see the crowd staring at us as they cheered a confused look. I got in position and gave a small grin to myself.

"Let's get started," I spoke. **(Awake and Alive by Skillet: Bold-Soul, **_Italic-Maka, and __**Bold Italic-Soul & Maka) **_

I nodded to Liz and Kid to start the music. Soon Liz started to play the violin along with Kid strumming the electric guitar. Soon everyone began to join in, which made the crowd cheer louder as they played as it sounded incredible. Soon my cue came up and it was time for me to give it my all for tonight's final performance.

**I'm at war with the world and they****  
****Try to pull me into the dark****  
****I struggle to find my faith****  
****As I'm slippin' from your arms**

Soon as I started to sing into the mic, I picked it up from the stand and remembered what I was told to do. I walked up to the platform near the curtain and then slowly extended my hand to the back of the curtain making the crowd very confused. Soon I felt a soft hand in mine as I grasped it gently in mine. Soon I slowly led Maka out on stage and my eyes widen as she now began to sing.

_It's getting harder to stay awake__  
__And my strength is fading fast__  
__You breathe into me at last_

_The moment she started to sing, I was in complete shock. The first thing that really caught my attention was her outfit. She wore a white strapless tub top that still showed some of her stomach and back with a short small long sleeved leather jacket on, long black pants, and black high heeled boots. Her hair was stunning as she had it in a high pony tail with her hair slightly wavy giving it a nice look to her outfit. Then I notice those eyes of hers again as they really stood out now, with her make-up. As she continued to sing I led her down the platform as she looked to me as I grinned a little before letting go and singing my part to the crowd._

**_I'm awake I'm alive_****  
****Now I know what I believe inside****  
****_Now it's my time_****  
****I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life****  
****here**_(right here)_**, right now**_(right now)_**  
**_I'll stand my ground and never back down__  
_**I know what I believe inside****  
****_I'm awake and I'm alive_**

Maka and I began to sing and dance together on stage and as I looked back to my friends who smiled to us. The music and song itself was just in an incredible feeling. I could feel the music flowing within me as I sang with heart and soul.

**I'm at war with the world cause I****  
****Ain't never gonna sell my soul****  
****I've already made up my mind****  
****No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

_When my faith is getting weak__  
__And I feel like giving in__  
__You breathe into me again_

As we continued to sing the crowd kept getting louder and louder for us as we performed. They really enjoyed our performance as I saw most of the crowd jumping up and down and begging for more.

**_I'm awake I'm alive_**_**  
**_**Now I know what I believe inside****  
****_Now it's my time_**_**  
**_**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life****  
****here**_(right here)_**, right now**_(right now)_**  
**_I'll stand my ground and never back down__  
_**I know what I believe inside****  
**_I'm awake and I'm alive_

**Waking up waking up****  
****Waking up waking up****  
****Waking up waking up****  
****Waking up waking up**

**In the dark****  
****_I can feel you in my sleep_**_**  
**_**_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_****  
****Forever hold this heart that I will give to you****  
****_Forever I will live for you_**

As we sang I could feel the music and it's energy flowing through me once again. Maka and I harmonized perfectly as we sang together. There would be a few times when we'd glance at one another and face each other and sing to each other. We'd exchange a few grins out of satisfaction as the crowd cheered for us.

**_I'm awake I'm alive_****  
****Now I know what I believe inside****  
****_Now it's my time_**_**  
**_**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life****  
****here**_(right here),_**right now**_(right now)_**  
**_I'll stand my ground and never back down__  
_**I know what I believe inside****  
****_I'm awake and I'm alive_**_**  
**_**  
****Waking up waking up****  
****Waking up waking up****  
****Waking up waking up****  
****Waking up waking up**

Once the song had ended the crowd was silent for a moment, until they erupted into screams and cheers. We all looked to one another as we smiled and cheered with the crowd as they loved us. I glanced to Maka and saw her looking to the crowd and giving a genuine smile to them. I was a little surprised and, yet glad she wasn't looking like she did earlier. Soon right on cue Stein and Maria walked on stage as Maka and I handed them the mic as they waved to the crowd.

"How are you guys doing tonight!?" Stein exclaimed as they screamed and cheered in response.

"Well tonight we have a big announcement tonight concern the two band "New Resonance" and "Lost Souls"." Maria spoke.

"As the mangers from the bands, we have decided to end both bands "New Resonance" and "Lost Souls"." Stein announced.

Soon the crowd broke into screams and anger as they began to boo them, but then Stein grinned and placed his hand up to stop them as they continued to boo us.

"Now I know the news upsets all of you, but there is a reason for splitting up the bands!" Stein explained.

"Tonight's performance wasn't just for charity, but also for a special announcement! Tonight's performance has been a huge success thanks to you the fans for supporting the two bands and this charity!" Maria thanked.

"So to show our thanks, we'd like to say happily and proudly that the two bands "New Resonance" and "Lost Souls" will now join together as one!" Stein exclaimed loudly.

The crowd's eyes literally went wide and their expressions were shocked and surprised. At first they were so a struck that I'm pretty sure the crowd just broke into gossip and confusion. However, soon enough the crowd broke into screams and cheers as they were loudwe then ever then before. I could feel the stage vibrating itself. I looked to my friends as they looked to me and smiled widely and cheered as well.

"Say hello to "Soul Resonance"!" Stein and Maria shouted the same time.

Behind us on the screen was our new logo and name. "Soul Resonance" . . . Sounded pretty cool actually. I watched as the screen showed us individually as we are all apart of "Soul Resonance" now. I felt Kid place his hand on my shoulder and shook it slightly to show that he was happy like I was now too surprisingly. I didn't agree at first to this whole band thing, but now I think it will be pretty cool. I glanced to Maka who stared at the screen with a blank expression on her face. I noticed her eyes were a little watery now, but not a single tear fell from her face. She looked at it, as if it was something hard for her to believe.

Maka's POV

That's it . . . It's over . . . "New Resonance" is now "Soul Resonance". I finally had let go of something that was part of my past and now . . . It's not what I expected to feel. I felt sad and yet somehow reassured. Maybe things will get better for me from here. Still I can't get the feeling that the past still lingers with me. I placed my hand on my wrist and sighed as I slowly closed my eyes for a moment. I started to remember that sandy blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Soon I gasped and shook the memory out of my head. That part of the past will never leave me . . .


	5. One Tough Bitch

One Tough Bitch

Soul's POV

As we all walked off stage, we all couldn't wipe the grins off our faces. I watched as all my friends were extremely happy with the outcome of our announcement.

"WE'RE THE BIGGEST STARS EVER NOW!" Black Star shouted.

"Well I don't know about being biggest stars ever, but tonight I think we got the media's attention for a while." Liz grinned as we all smiled.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Kid suggested as I nodded to him.

"What like a party?" Tsubaki asked, but then Patti cut in.

"Let's go clubbing!" Patti exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun," Maka finally spoke up.

I was surprised to hear that from her as I really didn't see her as that type of person. I saw the girls look to her as she played it off with a small smile and nodded. So ultimately in the end, we went to a club! I knew a few that would give us some privacy and space. After getting out of the concert building, we were swarmed with paparazzi everywhere. Asking question and getting autographs from us. However, soon enough Stein and Maria took care of the situation as we made it safely back to the bus. Once we got on and situated, I told them a place that would be perfect for us which would be away from the paparazzi. Soon we got washed up and ready for clubbing. I wore a nice red dress shirt with a black jacket, long black pants with a chain on the side, and black shoes. I looked in the mirror and I thought I looked good. As soon as I walked out of my room, I turned and noticed Maka had walked out of her room and my eyes widen.

She wore a short dress that fitted her perfectly. The top part was a black strapless tub top and the bottom part was purple that flowed nicely, and she wore black high heeled boots. Her sand blonde hair was straight, she had a beautiful elegant black pendant with a black bracelet, she had a small black elegant purse, and she wore make-up that made her eyes stand out again. She finally glanced at me and I got a better look at her and her legs . . .

"What?" She questioned and I quickly shook my head and blushed a little before speaking.

"You look nice, that's all." I admitted for some reason and I felt like a complete idiot waiting for her to say something snappy at me.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She replied surprisingly as she gave a small smile to me, before walking downstairs.

I stood there a little awe struck at first, but then I gave a small grin to myself before following after her downstairs. Soon the tour bus dropped us off to our destination. The moment we got there though there we millions of people and paparazzi waiting for us as soon as we exited the bus. Our fans were everywhere as we tried to make our way to the club. As we made our way through, I noticed Maka's necklace came off and she didn't even notice it. I picked it up and then followed them inside. Once the doors opened the place was full of people, music, drinks, and lights.

"Where are we exactly?" Tsubaki asked.

"This place is called "Paper Moon". One of the biggest nightclubs in Nevada." Kid pointed out.

"Anyone who's anyone is here." Black Star said.

"Only world know celebrities, artist, actors, and athletes are here." I explained to the girls who nodded.

"Well let's get this party started then!" Liz exclaimed as we cheered in agreement.

Soon we got a table for all of us as we sat down and drank. Us guys were 19 years old while the girls were 18, but because of how famous we were our age didn't really matter. We could get anything we wanted and go anywhere we wanted. That's the life of a celebrity and it can be glamorous, but also very stressful and tiring. Soon Liz and Patti hit the dance floor, Tsubaki and Black Star to my surprise offered to order some food and bring it back, and Kid just said he'd get a refill on our drinks and left leaving Maka and I alone. I admit it was a little awkward at first as I would glance her way and notice her drinking her drink and looking at the dancing crowd. I watched as her hand lifted to her neck, but then panic began to rise in her as she noticed her necklace was gone. I casually lifted the necklace in my hand to her face as she stared at me and the necklace in relief.

"Where did you find it?" She asked sternly.

"It fell off you, when we came inside." I explained as she nodded to me and when she was about to take from me, I pulled back as she looked at me confused.

"First you have to tell me how good we were tonight?" I grinned, but then she snatched it from my hand much to my surprise as I lifted my hands in defense.

"Whoa, didn't mean to strike a nerve." I said and as she held the necklace in her hand she sighed and shook her head before looking at me.

"Sorry, this necklace just means a lot to me. Someone close to me gave it to me." She admitted.

"Oh well . . . I guess I can kind of understand." I said as she gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks," She said playing with her necklace as I extended my hand to her for the necklace.

"Here, let me help you." I offered.

She looked to me and slowly handed me the necklace. Soon she turned around and pushed her hair up. For some reason I felt myself feeling a little weird. I gently put the necklace on her and my fingers brushed against her skin slightly and I heard her give a small gasp I think. After I put it on she turned back to me with her hand on the necklace. She thanked me once again and I nodded to her. Soon we all got on the dance floor and for some reason as we danced I couldn't help, but glance a few times at Maka as she danced. She may not have a sex appeal, but she makes up for it with her long legs that she showed off tonight. As we danced we all had an awesome time, until I saw a guy come up to Maka and touched her shoulder. Kid, Black Star, and I noticed this and move closer to the girls and I started to hear Maka's conversation with the guy.

"It's really nice seeing you again . . . I've missed you Maka." The guy spoke and I noticed the girls edging toward us as we looked at them confused.

"Who's the guy talking to Maka?" I asked as Liz sighed.

"One of Maka's old "lovers"." Liz sighed.

"Lovers?" Kid questioned lifting an eyebrow.

"She used to hook up with a lot of guys in the past after . . . an incident. She's never slept with them of course, but she's done other things with them." Liz explained.

Soon I started to just pay attention to Maka as she talked with this guy. I watched the way he touched her and how she tried pulling away, but he kept perusing her. For whatever reason that pissed me off.

"Seth stop!" She shouted pulling her arm away from his grasp.

Soon he grabbed her again, pulling her close to him as he grinned wickedly to her. I watched as he slowly caressed her cheek and without even realizing it I was already making my way to her. She stared at him expressionless really as he spoke.

"Come on Maka, I know you miss this. What we had and what we almost did do?" He grinned seductively and before I could say anything to stop him, she spoke.

"You can't be serious." She spoke with hint of laughter in her voice as he looked at her a little surprised.

"What?" He questioned defensively as she gave a small laugh.

"Seth it was just a hook up. You said it yourself, you didn't need romantic hassles. Just like I didn't want anything serious." She explained to him as he frowned to her now and squeezed her arm a little making her twitch and that was my cue.

Maka's POV

"Hey buddy take it easy." Soul suddenly cut in as her pulled my other arm and moved me closer to him and away from Seth.

"Stay out of this man, we're talking here!" He exclaimed.

"It looks like to me that you two were done, she gave you her answer." Soul replied as he looked to me know looking a little concerned.

"You alright?" He asked me surprisingly as I stared at him a little surprised as I nodded slowly.

Soon I saw the angry look in Seth's eyes as he looked to Soul and I. He let out a hollow laugh before speaking to the both of us.

"I see you got a new play thing Maka. She's a lost cause man; you're wasting your time. After all she's just some bitch!" Seth spat and I flinched a little by that word.

"She just uses and abuses you in the end!" Seth continued as he took another swig of his drink before walking away.

I watched him go and I let out a long sigh. Soon I realized Soul still had a grip on my arm. I looked to him and the moment I did he let go. He looked to me with seriousness in his eyes before he spoke.

"You seriously alright?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine," I answered.

"Didn't realize you were attracted to those types of guys." Soul grinned jokingly as I rolled my eyes about to leave, until I felt his hand on my wrist.

I let out a small gasp as I turned back to him, but then he slowly let go. He put his hands up in defense and looked to me looking sorry.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that." He explained as I looked at him a little confused, but before I could say anything to him I felt two hands twirl me around.

I came face to face now with Liz and Patti who now both looked drunk. I saw them smiling and laughing like idiots, but soon they began to speak.

"You'll never guess what we did!" Liz exclaimed.

"Got drunk," I answered as they both laughed.

"We signed you up to sing one of your songs tonight!" Patti giggled as I looked at them with wide eyes and looked to them a little upset.

"What!?" I shouted as they flinched as Patti hid behind Liz for protection.

"We thought this was the best way to help you cheer up more after seeing your old "lover"!" Patti explained as I lifted an eyebrow.

"Lover?" I questioned as they giggled.

"So you gonna sing or what!?" Liz shouted.

I looked at them in disbelief, but then I actually thought about it for a minute. Singing did usually cheer me up, but what the hell would I even sing. My mood right now was just annoyance and a little bit of anger. I thought and thought, then one song came into mind. I've had this song in mind for quiet sometime and was just waiting for the right time to use it. I think it fits my mood for tonight. So I told them I had a song and they immediately pulled me away to the stage where the band was playing for tonight's music at this club. I noticed Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, and now Soul eventually came near the stage as they spotted all of us talking with the DJ.

"What's going on?" Soul questioned.

"These two drunks signed me up to sing tonight." I explained as he lifted an eyebrow.

"What song do you have in mind?" He asked as I gave a small grin as I borrowed Liz's black leather jacket and put it on.

"I've got a song tonight that will really fit my mood tonight." I answered.

"You ready," The DJ asked as I nodded to him.

I looked back to everyone and my eyes lastly landed on Soul for some reason. I looked away though not trying to make long eye contact with him. For some reason when I look into his red eyes, I feel something strange. I shook off that feeling and just thought about what Seth said to me early. A bitch . . . right? Just wait until he hears this song. Personally I couldn't care what anyone has to think of me. This is just who I am now . . . nothing will change that. As I got on stage, I already could hear the crowd cheering loudly for me as I waved and grabbed the mic and electric guitar. There may be famous people here, but most of them are fans as well.

"Alright who's ready for tonight's song!?" I shouted in the mic as they cheered loudly in response as I grinned.

I turned to the band and instructed them to just follow my lead. I wasn't dealing with a bunch of amateurs thankfully so I knew they'd be able to follow my led with tonight's song. Soon I counted off to them and we all started to play perfectly just like I had imagine in my head as I played with them and got ready to sing. **(You Call Me a Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing by Halestorm)**

**You took me to your little crib  
Guess it must have been a big deal  
Got me starring in your wet dream  
Now it's time to get real  
I'm not looking for love  
No not today  
But you call me up and had the nerve to say  
See you next Tuesday**

As I started to sing, I could already see the crowd getting into the music as we all played and I sung. I saw of the people start head banging as I sang and then without even realizing it I saw Seth staring at me not to far from the stage. I directly sang to him now as I conveyed my true feeling into the song. As I wrapped up the first verse, I made a fake phone to my ear and said the last words as I saw Seth scrawl at me.

**You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing  
You call me a freak like that means something  
Can't get your way so you're sulking  
I think we know the rest  
Get it off your chest  
I don't give a shit  
I love it when you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing**

Now I began to sing the chorus with all my heart as it was truly how I felt. The words may sound rude and maybe even crude, but truthfully I didn't care. This is how I felt . . . how I always felt.

**You show up everywhere I go  
Get a grip you're acting so weird  
I don't need your jager bombs  
I think I can take it from here  
You gotta learn to leave when the party ends  
I don't really care what you tell your friends  
Tell me again**

**You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing  
You call me a freak like that means something  
Can't get your way so you're angry  
I think we know the rest  
Get it off your chest  
I don't give a shit  
I love it when you call me a bitch**

As I continued to sing, I noticed Liz, Patti, and even surprisingly Tsubaki in the front row dancing and cheering for me as I sang with heart and soul. My eyes started to drift around the crowd as I sang fiercely into the mic. Suddenly my eyes met with Soul's again and for some reason I didn't look away just like he didn't either. He stared at me as he drank his drink. I don't know why, but it felt as if he was trying to read me. I felt a little uneasy, but I quickly shook the feeling off and continued to sing the nest part.

**I think you hate me because you want me  
You only want what you can't have  
I'm just being who I want to be  
But you can't deal with that**

The music changed slightly as I played with the band which sounded really good. I glanced back a Seth now and saw how pissed he was now. As I sang I got louder and louder toward the ending and held the note for a long time making the crowd cheering even louder for me.

**You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing  
You call me a freak like it means something  
Can't get your way so you're so pissed off  
I think we know the rest  
Get it off your chest  
I don't give a shit  
I love it when you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing**

When the music paused I could really hear the crowd cheering for me as I continued to sing. The music itself was powerful. When I played with the band I gave it everything I had and didn't hold back anymore. Once we wrapped up the song on a perfect note the crowd cheered for me as I took a bow and waved them off before getting off stage. I thanked the band and then was greeted in hugs by Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki as they squealed with joy.

"That was amazing Maka!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"I LOVED IT!" Patti shouted.

"I never heard that song before, but it was awesome!" Liz cheered as I gave a small laugh taking off Liz's jacket and giving it back to her.

"Thanks, it's a song I had been working on for a while and now I've put it to good use tonight." I smiled as they cheered for me.

Not soon after we were on the dance floor again and even though I wasn't a big dancer, I thought maybe it would be a nice change for me. Thankfully I didn't see Seth after my performance and I was kind of glad. Soon I told the girls I was going to go sit down and have a drink. Soon after I left I noticed Black Star had joined the girls in dancing. As I ordered my drink at the bar, I notice Kid come up to me with his drink in his hand and sat down next to me with a friendly smile.

"I liked the song," He grinned as I smiled back.

"Wasn't to rude or crude?" I asked taking a sip of my drink as he gave a small laugh.

"Well there were a few words, but who cares. It's your song . . . your feelings. Who cares what other people think." Kid replied as I was a little surprised by his answer as he took another swing of his drink before getting up.

"I think I'm going to go join everyone else. Care to join me?" He asked as I gave a small smile and shook my head.

"Rain check . . . Go have fun," I answered as he nodded.

"I hold you to it then," He grinned before leaving.

Soon I was left alone again. I stared at the drink in my hand and sighed. I looked at my reflection in the drink and saw a different person. It was like I was staring at complete stranger. This wasn't who I used to be. I wasn't a freak . . . I wasn't a bitch . . . I used to be such a goody toe shoes and did everything I was told without complaining. I used to follow the rules and not break them. That all changed though . . . Now I'm known as a cold hearted bitch who uses people and doesn't care about anything or anyone. I lost my way a long time ago and now I don't even know who I truly am anymore. Suddenly I heard someone sit right next to me and to my surprise it was Soul as he took a sip of his drink and not making eye contact with me as I stared at him.

"So I have something written on my face?" He questioned as he turned to me slowly grinning playfully as I rolled my eyes and looked away taking a sip of my drink.

"That was one interesting song tonight. Sending a message to someone?" Soul asked.

"You could say that, but it's more of just me expressing my feelings and who I really am." I answered.

"So you're a bitch?"

I froze when he said that. I didn't know how to answer or even what to say. Instead I just gripped the drink in my hand, but soon enough he spoke again.

"I don't exactly think you're that type of bitch everyone might think you are." Soul spoke as my eyes widen a bit as I turned to look at him confused.

"What do you mean by type of bitch?" I asked as he grinned slightly.

"Well you're definitely not a female dog," He joked as I slightly laughed as he continued.

"You're not some slut or whore like that one guy you were talking to you described. You are a bitch, but I think in a good way. You don't break down or give up, if anything you're more motivated and strong willed. You don't care what anyone says or thinks. So your just one tough bitch just like I descried before." Soul explained.

I was completely speechless. No one has ever said something to me like that before. My expression was a mix of surprise and a little confusion. I watched as he now turned to the bartender and spoke.

"Can I get two tequilas," Soul ordered as the bartender nodded and poured two tequilas.

Once the bartender gave them to Soul, he then passed me one of them as I lifted an eyebrow to him as he grinned mischievously. I slowly passed back and shook my head.

"No," I spoke as he passed it back.

"Oh yes tiny tits, because we're going to play a little game." He smirked.

"What game?" I questioned as he grinned even more lifting his tequila up.

"Each shot you do I'll revel something about myself and every shot I do you have to reveal something about yourself. It has to be something interesting though, nothing I already know. This way we'll be bonding a little more and thus creating a friendlier relationship." He explained.

I was actually surprised that he actually wanted to take the time and bond together. I may have misjudged Soul a little. He was actually really thinking of the well-being of our band and maybe even me. I gave a small smile and lifted the shot in my hand to him as he grinned.

"So who goes first?" I asked.

"Not an alcoholic," He grinned knowing why he said that from our previous first encounter as I gave a small laugh.

"Not a virgin," I smirked as he lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

Then we clanked our shot glasses together before taking the shot. Once I finished the first shot, I felt it burning a little down my throat, but it tasted pretty good. I looked to him as he ordered six more shots and then turned his attention back to me as I put the empty shot glass down on the table.

"You sure you aren't just trying to get me drunk?" I questioned as he gave a small laugh before answering.

"That depends if it's working." He smirked passing me three shots as I held one of them in my hand grinning a little.

I quickly drank the shot with ease now that I was used to the burning sensation in my throat and placed the empty shot glass on the table. I saw Soul a little surprised, but then I spoke.

"Alright hot shot, let's hear it." I spoke as he grinned slightly.

"My family are renowned musicians like my brother who plays the violin." He said as I nodded my head.

"I heard rumors about that and how you left all that fame and fortune and created a band. Pretty big decision is you ask me." I replied as he nodded slowly.

"You wouldn't really understand, but being compared to your brother constantly just pissed me off. He played the violin and I played the piano, but I wasn't as nearly as good as a musician as him. I could never surpass him, nor have the desire to do so. So that's why I created "Lost Souls". To get away from all that and start a new life with my friends and I think we're doing a good job so far." Soul answered before taking one of his shots and then turning to me for an answer.

"My parents are divorced as my mother left me alone with my abuse father when I was only 6. I ran away when I was 16 years old, on the day I graduated from high school early. I stayed with a friend for a while and eventually decided with the help of the girls to start a band as I had taken an interest to music thanks to my friend." I explained.

"Whoa," He spoke as I nodded.

"Yeah,"

"You really are a nerd. You graduated when you were only 16! God did you even have a really life?" He joked as I shoved him a little.

Soon after a couple more rounds of shots, we really started to bond a lot. I found myself laughing a smiling without even realizing it, which was kind of unlike me. Or at least the new me. Soul really cheered me up tonight. Overall I had a pretty fun night thanks to Soul surprisingly. However, the next day really sucked as I got a huge hangover just like everyone else, but I think I would have done it all over again if I could.


	6. Behind The Cold Gaze

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been pretty busy with a lot of things lately and have been having terrible writers block! However, I've now got a lot of things figured out but it still is a working progress so please be patient for with me. I will say that I don't have a set updating schedule other then I'll try to post a chapter at least once a week or more if I can, but please don't always count on that. Anyways sorry again for be slow in updating, but never the less please guys review, favorite, follow, and leave a question or comment for me as it really helps me out a lot. So with that being said . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Behind The Cold Gaze

Soul's POV

"Hold it! Alright perfect!" The director shouted.

About a dozen flashes went off, until the director finally instructed us to which positions or poses. Currently we were all at some photo shoot Stein and Maria had organized for us for our big debut. The guys and I wore pretty similar outfits, but mine was a white dress shirt with no tie and a black jacket along with black long pants and black shoes. Black Star wore a black dress shirt and white tie with long white pants and black shoes. Kid wore a black jacket that covered him all the way up to the neck and black long pants with white shoes. Once these photos got released to the media, everyone around the country will know us as one band. There were tons of photographers from different magazines and reports here today. Once we finish the photo shoot session we'll move right along into interviews, both individual and together. Right now I along with Black Star and Kid are taking pictures together doing a shot of just us and then the girls. Posing wasn't exactly a problem for me, but I really did hate taking pictures. I held the electric guitar in my hand and then without it just like Black Star and Kid did with their instruments. Once we finished it was the girls turn now.

"Let's show them how it's really done girls!" Liz grinned as we all laughed.

The moment the girls got in position I noticed how there outfits sort of matched each other as well, but in a different style. Liz and Patti wore black dresses, except Liz's dress was a tight fitted black dress with white ankle high heels and Patti's dress was puffy with simple white high heels. Tsubaki and Maka both wore white dresses and both different styles. Tsubaki's dress was tight at the top, but then flowed at the bottom a little and she wore ankle high heels. Maka's dress well . . . She looked like a princess. Her dress was pure white that was puffy and yet beautiful on her. Her sandy blonde hair was down and a little wavy with her bangs pulled back exposing her forehead. She wore simple black high heels, angelic make-up, and I just now noticed her legs were really exposed once again. We watched as the girls did different poses looking and acting sexy for the camera, which wasn't too bad. Then they had Maka sit in a chair as Tsubaki stood right behind her as Liz and Patti on one side stood next to her posing. Maka then crossed her legs and slouched in the chair with her hand under her chin to give a more board yet interesting look. Soon after the pictures of the girls were done, it was now time for the individual shots.

So everyone once again had to get redressed into their new outfits and start again. When it came time for Maka's individual photo, I overheard the some of the women reports talking about her. I don't think they realize that I was standing right there, but it didn't matter as I listened in into their conversation.

"Do you see her eyes? There always so cold." One spoke as the other nodded their head.

"I've never really truly ever seen her smile before either." Another said.

"She's pretty scary if you ask me." Another one admitted.

"Yeah well rumor has it she's been around a lot of men if you know what I mean. She never sticks with one for too long." Someone else implied.

"Has she ever even had a relationship before?" One questioned.

"Who knows . . . She was no body, until she started a band and became famous." Someone answered.

Soon after her photo shoot was over the reports stopped talking as she walked by them without a word and soon after started the conversation again. I personally didn't care what the reports said, but I was interested to learn if Maka actually was able to date someone. Soon after another change of clothes, we all now paired up by directors pick. Black Star and Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti, and of course the two main lead singers Maka and I. When it came time for Maka and I to go up and pose, I wore a black leather jacket, a black tee shirt with the design of our new logo that was yellow and lighter black pants with black shoes. Maka wore a red and black plaid mini shirt, a white undershirt as she wore a black leather jacket like me that was zipped up. She had stylish black boots on along with some dark make-up and her hair straight down. We posed back to back as we sat down looking at the camera professionally.

As we posed they'd have us hold our electric guitars staring at each other and then to the camera. The more we posed the more tired we got. I was a nice enough guy that I brought her back some water on her break to which she'd thank me for and then we'd resume posing again. This all happened during the time everyone else was doing some interviews. For the finally pose they had Maka and I try to act casual around each other as if we were close friends.

"You're both too stiff you both need to relax more. All you're doing is posing next to each other, when you should pose with each other. It's like taking pictures for two different people!" The director explained.

I looked to Maka who looked to me as we looked confused. The director then told us, to act once again casual around each other. Like hug or something. Anything to make us look like we work well together as one band. I looked to her and then we both slightly moved closer to each other neither one of us sure what to do.

"Try putting an arm around her and hugging her, like a side hug while looking at the camera coolly." The director instructed.

Once again we both looked at each other and shrugged. I sort of waited for her to give me permission and soon after realizing that she nodded for me to put my arm around. So I slowly and sort of awkwardly placed my arm around her, until I placed my hand around her waist. I pulled her slightly closer to me as we took the pictures and looked at the camera. We tried to act professional, but then I got kind of board and messed with her as I jabbed at her ribs making her jump a little, but then slightly laugh like I did as she stared at me. I thought she would yell and scold me, but to my surprise she didn't. I think she was pretty nervous and tense and that probably helped her relax more around me. We finally finished and it was now time for us to do our interviews before we rejoin the group in one big interview.

I went up first to do my interview. They asked basic questions like how's your life, did you have difficulty adjusting to the new band, what do you think of the name change, do you like working together with the former band "New Resonance", and etc. I asked these questions pretty quickly and coolly. Soon enough it was Maka's turn for the interview. As she sat down with the interviewer, I sat with the rest of our friends getting ready for the next interview with all of us. However, we could all hear her speaking with the interview so we mostly just listened and tuned in.

"So Maka, can you tell us your first opinion when you had learned you would be joining the former band "Lost Souls"?" She questioned as Maka gave a hollow laugh.

"I hated the idea at first of working with them. They were competition in my eyes." She said bluntly and I let out a small laugh as I expected that answer as the others smiled a little too.

"However, as I got to know the band more and bond more with them I learned that they are actually pretty cool people and great musicians." Maka continued.

"So you get along with them?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes, I'd like to say we're good friends now." Maka said as she turned to us and gave a small smile.

"Was it hard letting go of the band "New Resonance" that you and your bandmates had created?" She asked and for a moment Maka hesitated, but soon answered.

"It was a little difficult yes," Maka answered with a hint of sadness.

"Can you go into further detail why? The band obviously meant a lot to you, since you seem a little upset."

"Well . . . Although my friends and I created the band, it was a certain . . . special friend of mine who named us "New Resonance". He was the reason I had started the band actually." Maka said as the interview lifted an eyebrow.

"This special friend of yours, was her perhaps a boyfriend?" She asked as I curiously looked to Maka as she seemed a little taken back by the question, but then she spoke.

"I'm afraid that's too personal to tell," She answered dodging the bullet.

Soon the interview cared on after that, but I started to notice Maka now became quieter and less detailed in answering. When it came time for all of us to be interviewed, she didn't really answer much unless directed to her. She became sort of lifeless after her interview. Once we were done wrapping things up, she immediately went to the dressing room without saying a word to anyone. I noticed the girls looking after her as she left and whispering to each other. I found that rather odd and decided to confront Maka about it in person. I made my way down to her dressing room I suddenly heard glassing shattering behind her door.

"Maka!" I shouted.

Maka's POV

I left immediately after the interview. Damn interviewer . . . So nosy in other people's business. Why did she go and have to ask me about him? Why did I even have to tell her anything about my past? Once I got into my dressing room I close the door and locked it. I started to inhale and exhale deeply as I started to feel light headed all of a sudden. I had felt this feeling before and I knew where this was heading. My head started to throb as I placed my hands on my head and slowly fell to the ground in pain. I started to see memories and images in my head . . . all of him . . . of us . . .

"Stop," I gasped as I shut my eyes, but it only made matters worse.

I could see him in my mind again and hear his voice and laughter. It was echoing all though my head and I just wanted it all to stop. I slowly got back up as my headache increased. I got closer to my bag and pulled out my pills and took two as instructed to stop my headache and further pain as I drank my water.

"Those pills won't help you Maka. You can't forget about me," He spoke as I looked at him through the mirror.

"I'm not trying to forget you; I'm trying to stop the hallucinations of seeing you when you're not here." I spoke sternly as he gave a small laugh that made my heart ache as he walked closer to me from behind.

"I am here Maka . . . Just like I've always been with you." He spoke as he was now right behind me and placed his hand over his heart.

"Right here," He whispered to me sweetly as I looked away from the mirror and felt my heart aching again.

"Why do I keep seeing you? I've tried so hard to move on, but somehow I just can't . . ." I cried as a tear fell from my face as I closed my eyes tightly.

"Then try harder, Maka . . . You can't cling to the past forever . . . Just like you can't cling to a dead man." He said.

"Then why must I always see you in my dreams, or even now when you're obviously dead and therefore not real!?" I questioned as I heard him chuckle a little.

"It's because you're afraid of letting go of the past . . . You're afraid of change. That's your fear Maka, and you need to learn to be brave just like I know you are." He explained as I slowly opened my eyes and spoke still not meeting his gaze and my tears still continued to fall.

"Then help me so that I can move on and not feel any pain anymore. I can't bear not being able to see you, or touch you when I need you the most. I feel no warmth or love anymore, just cold bitterness in my heart and I don't want that anymore!" I exclaimed through my tears.

"The thing about living Maka is . . . that you have to go through pain. This is just a sign of living life. So live life to the fullest for the both of us. You have to be the one to move forward now just like I have." He spoke and the moment I looked up to the mirror he was gone.

My eyes were widen and the tears were now strikes on my cheeks. I held the glass of water in my hand so tightly that it shattered and I was bleeding slightly now.

"Damn it!" I shouted.

"Maka!" I heard Soul's voice from behind the door.

I cursed again to myself and quickly grabbed my towel and applied pressure to my hand. I looked and saw that it wasn't a big and that it was merely a scratch.

"Hey, is everything alright!?" Soul shouted again.

I knew I had to answer the door since I know he heard the glass shattering in my hand. I slowly made my way to the door wiping the tears away and opening the door slightly. He stood there dumbfounded as his gaze went from me to my hand to which I placed behind my back.

"What happened, I heard glass shattering?" He questioned.

"It's nothing, I just knocked the glass over the table and it shattered." I explained, but then he stared at my hand and then back at me.

"What about your hand?" He asked.

"I went to pick up the glass and got a small cut, its fine." I answered, but he didn't seem to buy it, but he just let it go and spoke.

"Well is everything alright?" He asked as I lifted an eyebrow in confusion as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"What I meant is that after your interview, you seemed kind of down and I was wondering what was wrong just like everyone else." He explained as I stared at him surprised, but I shook my head.

"I'm fine, I just need a break my heads been killing me today." I answered.

"Well alright, I guess we'll see you back at the bus." He replied and I nodded as he started to walk away.

I closed the door and sighed and leaned against it for support as I slowly fell to the floor. The illusions of him disappeared for now . . . but the pain still lingers . . .

Soul's POV

"Eh!?" The girls exclaimed to Maka.

"Calm down, it's only for a little while. Besides Marie is going with me, so I'll be fine. Plus we all know how she can get when she drinks too much, so I'll mostly be there to watch over her." Maka answered, but the girls didn't seem to like the idea so much.

Soon Marie walked into the room excited as Maka said her good-byes and followed Marie out of the bus. They were currently just heading to a bar, but for some reason I noticed the girls didn't exactly like the idea of her going. Plus I've noticed Maka has been keeping her distance lately. She's been pretty quiet since the day we did that photo shoot and interview. She barely said a few words to all of us on our way here to California. What the hell was up with her?

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Tsubaki whispered to Liz.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine girls, so just relax." Kid spoke up surprising them, but then they exchanged looks and I just sighed and became direct.

"What's got you guys so worked up about, that you're worried about Maka?" I said directly.

"Yeah you guys keep eyes on her like a hawk!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Oh that's because-!" Patti explained, but Liz placed a hand on her mouth.

"Nothing of your concern," Liz interrupted, but I gave a small laugh.

"I think it actually is now," I replied.

"Soul!" Kid warned, but I lifted my hand to him.

"I'm serious and I'm not trying to be an ass about it either. We're a band now and if there's something we should know, then you should tell us. I know something is wrong with Maka, I mean let's be all honest we all know something isn't right. The only difference is that you girls know what's wrong and we don't. So the only way to resolve this is if you tell us what it is that's bothering her, so that we can understand a little more why she's acting this way." I explained.

The girls didn't say anything for a while as they only exchanged looks. Soon enough though, it was Liz in the end who sighed and slowly nodded her head. She took a seat and looked to Patti and Tsubaki who said nothing as Liz began to speak.

"What I tell you, you can never repeat to Maka or any for that matter." Liz said.

I looked to the guys who nodded to me as I nod to give our final word as she began to speak.

"Maka is very complicated and hard to understand girl. She practically shuts everyone out of her life because she doesn't want to get hurt, or bother people with her problems. That's why at times she can really be rude and cold hearted. You've heard what people say about her. They call her a cold hearted bitch, but Maka just doesn't care. That's just who she is now . . . She doesn't care about anything, or anyone anymore . . . She stopped caring a long time ago." Liz explained sadly.

"You said Maka acts like this now, but what did she used to act like?" Kid asked curiously and it was Tsubaki who took over.

"Maka wasn't always like this. She was kind, caring, compassionate, and happy before. She used to be so cheerful and positive even when she was hurting inside." Tsubaki explained.

"So what happened?" Black Star questioned as the girls were silent for a moment, until Liz spoke up.

"Like what happens to everyone else . . . life. Maka's mother had left when she was only 6 years old with an abusive drunk father. She was still positive back then, but it really hit her after she graduated from high school and moved in with her childhood friend, Hiro. Hiro and Maka were close together, they spent most of their time together even when she would hang out with us. That's what to expect though when you're childhood friends though." Liz explained smiling a little at the memory.

"Was this Maka's "special friend" she described at the interview?" Kid suddenly asked as Liz sighed and slowly nodded.

"That was Maka's first love and sadly last love . . . He was sweet, kind, and caring. He was a true gentleman. They were perfect together, if you saw them right now you wouldn't be able to see another perfect couple like them because they were the best. They loved each other so much. It was cruel though what had happened to them though." Liz explained more.

"What do you mean, what happened?" I asked curiously as Tsubaki spoke.

"On the day of Maka's 17th birthday, Hiro had died. At that point Maka had become a totally different person. Rather than smiling she frowned, rather than laughing she cried, and rather than loving she hated. She became distant toward everyone including us and started fooling around with a lot of guys. She never was the same and it hurt that she wouldn't tell us how she felt or what she was going on. Instead she shut us out of her life. She was devastated, heartbroken and worse she was alone. I remember maybe after a week of Hiro being gone Maka had completely lost it and broken down. She broke all her mirrors and windows and just cried and screamed in pain. We tried to calm her down, but she just kicked us out and cried all night in her room still grieving over the loss. It took maybe 6 months, until she started to talk to us again and well form a band. The pain never left Maka though and that's a fact. Losing Hiro really affected her life and she never was the same after his death." Tsubaki explained more looking depressed.

"How did Hiro die exactly?" I asked.

Before anyone could speak Stein had walked in and everyone was quiet. He lifted an eyebrow to us, but then shrugged and started to hand us all sheets of paper.

"This will be our new schedule for the next couple of months. The first thing is you all have a concert in Arizona within five days so I hope you'll be ready in that short amount of time. We've got to work fast in order to make you guys number one and because of the big announcement of the two joining bands, we've got a lot of attention on us now and we need to keep it like that. The media and press love the band which means you all will be starting to get quiet busy for a while. Work hard guys." Stein explained before leaving.

We didn't have a chance to continue our conversation because soon after Maka came back with a drunk Marie. I didn't even realize how much time had pass, but the moment Maka got home she just said she was going to bed. She looked exhausted and worn out. Soon we all called it a night and went to bed. The moment I got to my room though, I couldn't help but think what was going on with Maka. I don't know why I exactly care this much for her, but it definitely bothered me. Soon I shrugged it off and started to concentrate more on our upcoming concert. There was a lot to do and songs needed to be written as well as the music to go with it. That meant I'd need tiny tits help on this . . . shit.


	7. Lingering Pain

**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated, but I'm back now and hopefully I'll be able to post a chapter at least once or more a week for you guys. Also someone had asked a question a while back about the songs being by the same artist and to answer that so far most of the songs I've chosen are by two of the same bands, but soon I'll be using different bands just not quiet yet. Honestly I've been planning a lot of songs and putting them in order of how it will flow with my story. Also though, I am open to suggestions if you guys have any songs you might want me to put into the story. However, it has to match with the theme of the bands songs so far and so forth. However, I'll consider the songs you've picked and see if I can work things out. Thank you guys so much for the support and continuing to read my story. Please do review, follow, favorite, and leave a question or comment as it really helps me out a lot! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lingering Pain

Maka's POV

"Eh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Soul said sternly.

"A Date?" I questioned as he rolled his eyes.

"Not like a date, but just going out. Just the two of us." He explained.

"Pass," I answered about to close my door, until he put his foot in the way as I looked to him annoyed.

"It wasn't an option tiny tits. We're artist and we need inspiration, which is why we need to go out and clear our minds to write our next songs for the concert." He explained more.

"I can write my own songs, I don't need help." I argued, but he just sighed in frustration before suddenly grabbing my arm.

"Well that's too bad because you're getting it." He smirked.

He suddenly started to drag me out of my room as I yelled at him to stop. Soon we passed by our friends in the living room area. They all looked at us questionably, but before I could even explain what this idiot was doing he had already dragged me outside the bus. Soon we pretty far away from the bus before he let me go. I snatched my arm away from him before crossing them and glaring at him.

"Alright Mr. Pushy, where exactly are we going?" I questioned as he gave a small laugh.

"Where ever the wind takes us." He smirked.

"Well can the wind take me to breakfast, since I didn't have a chance to eat anything yet?" I asked as Soul nodded and led the way.

We're currently in Arizona as we just arrived two days ago and we only now have three days left to finish the songs. We've all worked on the music and have agreed on them, but now we just need the words to them. Lately I've been having writers block which usually never happen to me, but I've also been having a lot of distractions as well. I still continue to dream of Hiro and it drives me insane that I can't try to move past him. It's been year and half already and I still haven't been able to forget that pain. It was so troublesome. Once Soul and I arrived at a little café with not to many people we ordered our food and just started to think of ideas for the songs. However, I couldn't think of a single thing while Soul had ideas for the songs he'd be singing. He gave me what he had as I tried to think of the music in my head while silently singing the words. I tapped to the rhythm and got into it as I nodded my head and smiled a little.

"It's good, this will work. I kind of seen the sort of theme we're going with so I should be able to come up with the lyrics soon." I spoke handing him his lyrics back as he nodded.

"Cool," He replied.

Right as I took a sip of my coffee, I looked past Soul and saw a figure standing behind him. I choked on my drink and started to cough a lot. Soul looked at me surprised and asked if I was alright, but all I could do was just look past him and stare into the eyes of my old love. Soon the coughing stopped as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Just like that Hiro was gone as well. I sighed before looking back at a completely confused Soul. Before he could say anything though our food came and we went ahead and ate in silence. Why does this keep happening to me? Why can't I just move on? As we paid for our food, I looked out the window and saw Hiro again across the street grinning at me. I suddenly stood up from my chair, surprising Soul.

"Wha-?" He spoke, but I interrupted.

"Let's just go back," I said as he looked at me confused as I glanced at the window as Hiro still stood there.

"We got out inspiration so let's leave." I continued, but Soul stood up and shook his head.

"Oh no, I did not wake my ass up early just to leave when we just only started. On to our next destination." Soul smirked as he walked out of the café as I slowly followed after him.

I glanced at where Hiro once stood and right as someone passed him he was gone just like that. I sighed in relief and then turned back to Soul as he kept walking as I followed behind slowly. I tried to distract myself so that I wouldn't think or see Hiro. As we walked I started to notice a theater up ahead.

"Ah Soul, where exactly are we going?" I questioned as he turned and grinned to me.

"Watching inspiration unfold right in front of our very eyes." He smirked.

I looked at him confused, but I just shrugged and followed him. Turns out we were heading to the movie theater. It wasn't too hard picking out a movie as I didn't care for what we saw, so we ended up watching some horror action movie. I can't remember the name, but to me it didn't really matter as I didn't want to be here really. Once Soul and I got our snack and drinks we headed to the theater. Once we sat down we sat in awkward silence, until I got sick of it and spoke first.

"Why exactly are we here? Why not invite the others? Why just me?" I questioned as he sighed frustrated and looked to me sort of annoyed.

"I told you, we're here for inspiration." He answered, but I frowned.

"I'm going to tell you this once Soul. See I have this unique gift called "The Bullshit Detector" and right now your answer is bullshit. So what's the really answer." I replied as he stared at me for a moment, before sighing and leaning back in his seat closing his eyes for a moment.

"Fine, we're here because you haven't been acting yourself lately. All the other bandmates are worried for you ever since the photo shoot and interview. I don't exactly know what's going on with you and I don't care whether you tell me or not, but all I ask is that you don't continue to be depressed and walk around like a zombie. For one it makes you like even less attractive and it's making everyone worry and upset which will affect us in our upcoming concert. There satisfied with that answer?" Soul explained as I was a little awe struck.

I looked away from him at the moment as I stared at the ground unsure of what to say, but I just nodded. I heard him give a small laugh and when I was about to speak, the movie began to play. Soul was sort of right, I haven't been myself lately and that needed to change. His statement may have not been the most subtle of statements, but at least he was straightforward and for that I'm actually glad. He didn't sugar code anything; he was just straight up about the whole thing. As the movie played I glanced at Soul and gave a small smile silently giving my thanks. As I turned to watch the movie now, my heart dropped. I can't believe this is seriously happening to me. I watched as one of the characters in the movie looked exactly like Hiro.

"Don't go in there, Luke!" Another character in the movie shouted.

"I have to Sara!" The guy that looked like Hiro replied.

The moment though he opened the door to this room, he was immediately stabbed by some masked man. I along with the whole crowd screamed. However, I screamed for a different reason as I watched the guy that look like Hiro fall to the ground bleeding badly. I watched as the character Sara ran as the guy that looked like Hiro called to her for help. However, the masked man continued to stab him multiple times as he screamed in pain. Memories started to appear in my head again of Hiro making me scream again just like the crowd did for the characters tragic death. Those screams in the movie reminded me of Hiro's death as well. I couldn't bear this sight as I turned away and closed my eyes griping my seat as tight as I could. Tears slowly slipped from my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away so that Soul wouldn't notice. Why can't I get him out of my mind!?

Soul's POV

I watched as Maka screamed along with the crowd as I snickered a little by her reaction. I can't believe she got scared by a little jump scare. I was about to say something cunning, but I stopped the moment I saw her shaking a little with her head turned away from me. She was gripping her seat tightly, till her hands turned white. I saw her wipe her eyes making me a little surprised! Was she seriously scared of this movie!? I looked back at the movie and sighed before getting up and taking her by the wrist out of the movie theater. She was surprised by my action, but I didn't care. Obviously she didn't seem to mind it since she didn't argue. Once we got out of the movie theater I let go of her and sighed a little in frustration. I turned to face her and was just about to speak, until I noticed her staring at the ground with a dark aura around her. Before I could speak, she spoke.

"Thank you . . . For everything you've done to try to cheer me up. However, it's something I have to deal with and get over on my own. So while I appreciate what you've done, I'm afraid it's only made matters more difficult for me. I'll be leaving first." She spoke up as I stared at her in disbelief.

I watched as she walked right past me in a quick motion without her even looking at me. I turned around and watched as she left with me standing here like an idiot.

. . . . .

"That woman is impossible!" I shouted in frustration as I lay back on the couch still pissed.

"It's like I said Soul, she's going through a lot right now." Liz explained, but I gave a small laugh.

"Still even after trying to cheer her up, she said I only made matters worse!" I exclaimed.

"Seems like our idea wasn't exactly good enough then." Kid stated.

"You think?" I smirked and sighed before continuing.

"Why didn't Kid or someone else do this whole thing with her? I mean we're on good terms and all, but I'm not exactly her first choice with hanging out with." I questioned.

"Simple, because you both needed to finish the lyrics to your songs!" Patti smiled creepily at me.

"Well my songs our done, but I have no idea about Mak-." I spoke, but quickly shut up the moment Maka walked into the room.

She scanned the room and looked to me and then walked over to me. I watched as she dangled sheets of papers in my face. I sat up and took them from her hand as she began to explain.

"Thanks to you, I guess I was able to finish the lyrics to the songs. Thought you and everyone else might want to read and study them." She spoke as I looked to the music sheets and nodded my head.

"Yeah looks good," I replied as she gave a small smile before leaving.

I looked to everyone who grinned as I blushed a little out of embarrassment and just sighed frustration.

"Not a word!" I warned to them.

"Still pissed Soul?" Black Star smirked as I growled.

"Shut it Star!" I shouted as everyone laughed.

Maka's POV

"Whoa," The girls and I said at the same time.

"The crowd looks bigger than the last time." Tsubaki pointed out as we all nodded in agreement.

"Get used to it ladies, because that's what it's going to look like for the rest of our concerts!" Black Star shouted as we all smiled.

"Alright gather around," Stein called as we headed toward him.

He started to go over the songs that would be playing tonight in order of tonight's performance. I glanced around the backstage area hoping not to see a certain someone and to which I didn't as I sighed in relief. It's been three days, which is definitely a good sign.

"Maka are you even listening!?" Marie exclaimed as I blinked a few times before realizing she was talking to me.

"I got it; we'll be playing four songs tonight as Soul will go first and then me and so forth." I stated, but she frowned as she knew I was correct.

"Off to it then and break a leg!" Stein grinned before leaving along with Marie.

"Good luck guys," I said before they headed on stage.

I listened to the crowd cheering our name the moment they got on stage. I looked to see them waving to the crowd as the cheered for them more. As soon as the band got settled, I watched as Soul looked to them and nodded for them to start along with him. Then the music began to play. **(Falling Inside The Black by Skillet: Bold-Soul & **_Italic-Everyone) _

**Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)**

As soon as Soul began to sing the crowd got even louder. The music itself in the beginning gives off this intense feeling even when it's playing so mellow. It was kind of awesome to be honest.

**Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time,  
I've wasted so much time**

**Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm**

**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
**_Can you hear me?_**  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black**

I watched as Soul really gave it his all as he singing powerfully into the mic. I mean he sang the song perfectly without any flaw despite how fast he had to sing them. He sang them fiercely and effortlessly He truly had talent, just like this whole band.

**You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire**

**Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm**

**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
**_Can you hear me?_**  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black**

I felt myself getting into the music as I started to head bang a little just like Soul, only I was doing it slightly. Still the music had a great rhythm and beat. I mean I watched as the crowd itself get into the music as I watched them dance and cheer for my friends. I even saw Soul grinning to them and getting into the music.

**(Falling in the black.)  
(Slipping through the cracks.)**

**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
**_Can you hear me?_**  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
**_Can you hear me?_**  
Falling inside the black  
**_Can you hear me?_**  
Falling inside the black  
**_Can you hear me?_**  
Falling inside  
Falling inside, falling inside  
The black.**

The moment they finished the crowd burst into cheer. I watched some girls in the front squeal as Soul grinned and winked to them. I rolled my eyes, but smiled at the same time as they all exited the stage. I congratulated them, before heading into the dressing room with the girls. As I changed into my outfit, I looked to the mirror and took a good look at myself. I had a white tank top on with red overall straps, black ripped shorts/pants as one part of the leg is long and the other leg is short, and also black strapped high heels. My hair was in a high wavy pony tail, I wore semi heavy makeup, and two black wrist bands. I was just about to turn away, until I saw a figure smirking from the corner of the room, but when I turned in a panic nothing was there. I looked at the mirror and nothing was there was well. Please don't let this be happening . . .

"Maka are you alright?" Tsubaki asked as I turned to her quickly still a little in panic.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous I guess." I replied clearing my throat.

Tsubaki didn't really seem to buy into my little lie, but before she could even utter a word Marie came in and started shouting in a panic to get ready to go. She slammed the door as Liz just sighed and her sister stretched.

"Well we better get going girls, before Marie has a stroke." Liz stated before walking out the door with Patti.

Tsubaki turned to me looking worried, but I gave her a small warm smile before speaking to her.

"I'll be fine Tsubaki, I promise. Just give me a minute to touch up my makeup ok?" I said.

She looked to me as I smiled and soon gave in as she smiled back. She then left and closed the door behind her while my smile faded. I walked over to my purse and grabbed the pills from my bag and quickly took them. I grabbed the glass of water next to me and swallowed the pills and sighed. I looked into the mirror and frowned.

"I know what I saw and I won't let myself go through that again." I said to myself.

I turned away from the mirror and started to walk out the door slamming it behind me. I won't let myself see him. I made my way backstage again after bumping into a dozen of people and apologizing after. Once I got there, I saw everyone waiting for me.

"Girls sure do take their time." Black Star smirked.

I ignored his comment as Kid handed me his electric guitar. I strummed it a few times, before looking to everyone and nodded. I was ready now.

"Let's do this," I spoke before heading out on stage.

The moment I came into view everyone, I replaced my dull expression into a more determined and cool one. I waved to the crowd and watched as they cheered even louder, shouting the band's name over and over. Once we got into position I flashed a grin a few times at the crowd, but my expression changed when I saw a familiar figure in the crowd flash a grin to me. However, it was only for a second before he suddenly disappeared within the crowd. Fear rose in me, but I couldn't let this get to me. Soon I looked to the band and waited, until they were ready. Once they gave me the all clear, the music began to play. **(Dirty Mind by Halestorm)**

**I just called to hear you breathe  
Whisper in my ear  
Tell me everything I need to hear  
It seems like the love we make  
Is just as good when you're away  
Things you say I can feel**

**I don't need to have you here  
To feel you crashing into me  
I'm better off this way, yeah  
Not hearing me complain  
And I don't need to taste your lips  
I've satisfied my appetite  
Me and my dirty mind  
Been working overtime**

As I sang, I sang with passion and soul while playing the electric guitar. The crowd loved it as I continued to sing and play. I watched as they jumped up and down with the music screaming loudly. As I sang I let my voice have attitude in it as the song was sort of sassy. It felt could to let all of these emotions out. I've been stressed out for the past couple of days and just being on this stage and performance really helps me.

**I hear your voice on the phone  
Imagine what you're wearing  
To do something right gotta do it myself, yeah.  
You left me here all alone  
I take matters into my own hands  
I just might burn in hell, yeah.**

**I don't need to have you here  
To feel you crashing into me  
I'm better off this way, yeah  
Not hearing me complain  
And I don't need to taste your lips  
I've satisfied my appetite  
Me and my dirty mind  
Been working overtime**

**Can you keep up? Is that all you got?  
You're wasting all my precious time  
Don't need your permission  
Turn the ignition, and I'll race you to  
The finish line**

The more I sang, I sort of noticed that this song kept reminding me of Hiro. Sort of like a message to him. I felt myself becoming withdrawn, but I quickly brushed that feeling away as it would affect the music and the band. I couldn't do this. Not now. As I sang though, I heard and felt a little pain within my voice. Almost like a strain, but no one seemed to notice. However, I was obviously wrong when I glanced back and saw Soul staring at me with concern. I quickly turned away and kept my attention to the crowd.

**I don't need to have you here  
To feel you crashing into me  
I'm better off this way, yeah  
Not hearing me complain  
And I don't need to taste your lips  
I've satisfied my appetite  
Me and my dirty mind  
Been working overtime  
Working overtime...**

As I sang and played the last bit of the lyrics perfectly, I froze. The crowd had cheered louder than ever before, but soon there screams seemed to just fade away the moment I laid eyes on him in the crowd. My eyes widen a little in fear, but I stood my ground. He's not real, he can't be here. I watched Hiro grin from within the crowd staring right at me. Before I could even react, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I broke out of my trance to see that it was Kid looking at me concerned.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kid said.

I looked back to the crowd to see Hiro had disappeared once again and I sighed in relief. I told Kid that I just had a headache as we walked backstage. The moment I got backstage though, I could already see Hiro in the distance leaning against my dressing room door. He didn't have to look at me, to know that I knew he was there. He was waiting for me.


End file.
